No amor e na guerra
by DarkBiBi
Summary: Na antiga Grecia na época dos reis Tiranos,nobres,escravos e gladiadores algusn jovens guerreiros se rebeliaram pensavam apenas em derrotar seu inimigo mais não sabiam que encontrariam o amor nos braços de mulheres que não gostavam...
1. Default Chapter

_Na Grécia a muito tempo atrás na época dos famosos e corajosos Gladiadores,Reis cruéis na época que o povo sofria e os nobres buscavam mais poder e riquezas, que o povo eram escravos dos que eram mais afortunados, um grupo de 12 homens se rebelaram contra o rei Cronos que governava à Grécia._

_Os rebeldes e o rei tiveram uma batalha que durou 3 dias,os rebeldes perderam seu líder Dohko assim como os nobres perderam seu rei, dos 12 grandes guerreiros rebeldes apenas alguns conseguiram escapar enquanto outros Foram presos e levados para fogueira onde foram queimados._

_Os rebeldes restantes se esconderam em um lugar que os soldados jamais encontraram ,já o reino Grego foi tomado pelo filho mais velho do rei Cronos, Zeus junto com seus dois irmão mais novos Poseidon e Hades._

A vida dos gregos não mudou com o novo rei e seus irmão o povo continuou o mesmo, um povo triste e sofrido nas mãos daqueles que tinham o poder.

**No amor e na guerra**

**Zeus, Poseidon, Hades os reis deuses… **

Havia se passado um ano desde a morte do rei Cronos, Zeus o filho mais velho se encontrava agora exatamente com 22 anos e estava para se casar com a princesa de Pallas (Athena) que chegaria a tarde.

Um belo jovem de cabelos longos e dourados ate dois palmos a baixo dos ombros olhava com seus belos olhos azuis tão claros que chegava a parecer vidro para fora da janela,vendo o belo jardim do palácio as belas servas arrumando as flores.

-Horas, horas esta quieto hoje meu caro está ansioso pela chegada da sua noiva? – disse um belo jovem de longos cabelos azulados e olhos da mesma cor com uma túnica elegante entrando no aposento do irmão se sentando numa poltrona dirigindo um sorriso de deboche para o irmão.

-Não me olhe com essa cara Poseidon sabe que não fico assim por nenhuma mulher,princesa,serva ou qualquer outra no mundo nem mesmo por deusas eu só estava pensando um pouco!

-Em quem na sua noiva?

-Que fixação pela minha noiva! Já disse que não estou assim por causa dela,para falar a verdade nem queria me casar só faço isso por que não fica bem um rei sem esposa.

-Hum pelo menos ela é bonita?

Poseidon viu o irmão dar um sorriso malicioso e se dirigir para a poltrona ao lado dele.

-Isso pelo menos nosso pai escolheu bem ela é belíssima me interessou muito, é totalmente diferente das outras mulheres que já vi.

-Nosso pai sempre teve bom gosto para mulheres!

Eles ouviram a porta bater e de trás dela saiu uma bela mulher de cabelos bem lisos castanhos escuros e olhos azuis escuros usava um vestido branco que deixava um decote sensual revelando as curvas dos seios fartos, o vestido emolduravam as belas curvas do quadril, tinha lábios carnudos e avermelhados extremamente tentadores, os olhos tinham uma expressão fria e a jovem tinha uma expressão seria.

-Senhor meu marido posso falar com você um instante?

-Claro Arashi já estou indo! – o jovem acompanhou a bela esposa com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios esbarrando no outro irmão que adentrava o quarto.

Um homem de longos cabelos negros e olhos azuis e porte forte ,expressão séria e fria adentrou o quarto e se dirigiu para a poltrona que antes Poseidon estava sentado.

-Este Poseidon é um safado conseguiu uma bela esposa e mesmo assim fica flertando e se deitando com as servas!

-Ele é homem… e nem um pouco santo além do mais ele ta faz dois meses casado e só tem 21 anos não acha mesmo que ele ia deixar de ter a vida que tinha!

-Hum com você não vai ser diferente não é?

-Assim como não vai ser com você!

Ficaram em silencio por um instante, os jovens reis eram conhecidos como reis deuses devidos a suas beleza, riquezas e poder tinham muitas amantes entre nobres e servas além de algumas mulheres da vida e esposas e Filhas dos trabalhadores de suas a maioria dos reinos da Grécia pois eram temidos,o povo dizia que eles eram reis escolhidos por Deuses talvez esse fosse um dos motivos de seus nomes de divindades.

-Não quero me casar com aquela menina!- Disse Hades quebrando o silencio entre ele e o irmão.

-Não sei por que isso não! Ela não vai te influenciar em nada Hades poderá continuar dormindo com quem desejas além de que o pai dela é o rei de Esparta, tendo paz com Esparta e se unindo a eles teremos um grande exercito e se aqueles malditos rebeldes que concerteza logo apareceram,Esparta será um grande aliado! – Zeus se levantou e voltou para a janela a admirar o lado de fora.

-Devia ter casado Poseidon com aquela garota!

-Poseidon casou-se com a princesa da Tessalia como era a pedido do nosso pai e você se casara com a princesa de Esparta! – disse em um tom de ordem, Hades não disse nada apesar do irmão ser calmo ele era temido eram um homem forte de decisões firmes a pior coisa para fazer para ele ficar irritado era enfrenta-lo e desobedece-lo.

-Kotori ela também não me parece ter gostado de ter casado com Ulisses!

-Ela não tem que gostar é uma mulher e o marido dela é um grande nobre não sei do que nossa irmã reclama tanto!- Zeus olhava a janela com um sorriso no rosto que deixou Hades intrigado – Não sei por que não quer se casar com ela, ela é muito bela e desejável qualquer homem, rei ou deus ia adorar ter ela na cama, me parece que ela e Kotori estão se dando bem.

Hades se aproximou da janela e viu a bela irmã com os longos cabelos loiros cacheados soltos ao vento os olhos cor de mel brilhavam com o sol que se refletia neles, usava uma túnica verde que se misturava entre as flores, os lábios estavam levemente rosados e usava belas jóias douradas nos braços e pescoço que caiam perfeitamente no belo corpo da jovem.

Ao lado da jovem loira havia uma bela garota de longos cabelos lisos e negros que caia ate a cintura a pele levemente bronzeada, os olhos que mais pareciam duas esmeraldas de tão brilhantes e verdes que eram e um belo sorriso nos lábios vermelhos, usava uma túnica branca que era amarrada no pescoço, deixando algumas curvas das costas a mostra.Era uma visão tentadora da jovem morena.

-O que a de errado nela? Ela me parece digna de ser sua rainha!

-Ela sorri de mais isso me irrita! – Zeus deu uma gargalhada do irmão que o olhou com a mesma expressão de sempre séria e fria de sempre.

-Hades não pense nisso mais está certo? - Zeus deu um último sorriso antes de por a mesma expressão fria que tinha quando estava sentado no trono de rei -Vem vamos chamar o tarado do Poseidon e fazer uma reunião com o exercito me parece que aqueles malditos rebeldes atacaram novamente mais uma família nobre outro feudo roubado ,Malditos se eu os encontros eu vou fazer eles terem uma morte bem violenta,demorada e dolorosa!

(…)

No jardim do Palácio a bela princesa de cabelos loiros escolhia algumas flores com a princesa de Esparta que chegará faz uma semana ao palácio.

-Kotori acho que teu irmão me odeia!

-Fala isso de Hades? – disse a loira dando um sorriso gentil à morena.

-Claro ele sempre está frio comigo e sempre que me encontra tem a capacidade de me irritar ou ele me ignora ou fica me olhando que nem um bobo, daí quando eu pergunto por que ele me olha ele me da uma das respostas grosseiras dele.

-Não ligue ele me assim mesmo, vai se acostumando afinal vai ser a esposa dele!

-NEM MORTA E TER QUE ATURAR AQUELE RABUJENTO?

-Kikyou fale baixo nem todo o castelo precisa saber do que estamos falando!

-Garota irritante! – disse Hades parando na frente da jovem.

Os três irmãos desceram vestidos com suas armaduras de reis e estavam acompanhados de alguns soldados que lançavam olhares maliciosos as duas jovens.

-Kotori poderia receber minha noiva?

-Isso é obrigação sua Zeus não sou eu que vou casar com ela! – disse ela dando um sorriso doce apesar das palavras.

-Não vou poder aqueles malditos rebeldes estão atacando de novo! – disse ele numa expressão de raiva

-Não sai do palácio até nos chegarmos, chegaremos hoje a noite! – disso um homem de cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor parecia ser o general, ele se aproximou da loira a e lhe deu um beijo de leve nos lábio que ela pareceu não gostar.

-Certo senhor meu marido!

-Hey menina irritante vê se não desobedece outra vez ou eu te mando de volta para Esparta!

-Ia ser um prazer me ver livre de você!

-WOW vocês dois chegam de brigar! Hades meu irmãozinho acho que essa garota é a única mulher que não cai de amores por você.

-Cala a boca Poseidon se despede logo da sua esposa e vamos! – disse ele zangado montando no cavalo junto com os outros soldados.

Poseidon se aproximou da jovem que estava parada um pouco atrás dele e a puxou pela cintura e a beijou, não se importava que todos estivessem olhando gostava de exibir a mulher como um belo troféu!

Afinal ela era belíssima motivo de desejo em vários homens mais apenas ele tinha.

-Volto essa noite Arashi!

-Certo!

Ele subiu em outro cavalo e assim que ele montou a tropa começou a correr.

-Afinal quem são esses rebeldes em Kotori?

-São os homens que mataram meu pai! – disse ela com um rosto triste – Homens insatisfeito com o governo do meu pai e agora insatisfeitos com o governo do meu irmão!

-São homens perigosos Kikyou! – disse Arashi se sentando ao lado das duas no jardim sem mudar a expressão fria do rosto – Sabe o povo e os servos do palácio gostam deles dizem que são homens bons, mais para mim são perigosos!

-Será mesmo?Afinal nascemos em berço de ouro não sabemos o que é passar fome ou necessidade, apesar de odiar o meu marido ele nunca deixou que me faltasse nada!

Kikyou pensou tanto nas palavras de Arashi " Eles são perigosos" como nas de Kotori " Será mesmo? Nunca passamos necessidades não sabemos o que é passar fome"

(…)

-AEEEEE FESTEJEM RAPAZES MAIS UMA VEZ CONSGUIMOS ROUBAR UM NOBRE FILHO DE UMA...

-MILO! Não precisa falar palavrões!

-Ahhhh Shaka deixa de ser certinho o Milo tem todo o direito além do mais ele vai tar falando a verdade mesmo!

-Eu sei Shura mais se a gente continuar fazendo esse maldito escândalo os guardas vão saber a onde a gente esta sem contar que a gente não pode festejar ainda temos muita coisa para fazer hoje!

-É hoje que chega a princesa de Pallas a futura esposa de Zeus?

-EXATAMENTE KAMUS BINGO! Finalmente alguém que pensa em algo mais que não seja beber e se deitar com mulheres e… SAGA KANON PELO AMOR DE DEUS DA PARA VOCÊS PARAREM DE AGARRAR ESSAS MULHERES E ESCUTAR O PLANO?

-O loiro se ta muito estressadinho isso é tensão sexual faz quanto tempo que vocês não transa? – disse Kanon divertidamente.

-E CADE O MM? – Shaka ignorou o comentário de Kanon que estava com toda a razão.

-Shaka da para parar de gritar você mesmo falou que não era para mim fazer escândalo mais ta gritando!

-MAIS VOCÊS ME TIRAM DO SERIO!

Derrepente no pequeno quarto que estava tendo a "reunião" entre os rebeldes um belo rapaz de olhos verde e cabelos rebeldes entra praticamente nu acompanhado de um parecido com ele dando risadas e gargalhadas.

-ONDE VOCÊS ESTAVAM? E ONDE TÁ A ROUPA DE VOCÊS? ANDEM DESEMBUCHEM AIORIA E AIOROS.

-Pode se dizer que ficou do outro lado da rua com a esposa do uns dos soldados gregos.

-Agora eu sei por que eles odeiam tanto assim a gente! – disse Kamus olhando para os irmãos.

-CERTO ACABOU A PALHAÇADA ESCUTEM A DROGA DO PLANO… KANON SAGA JÁ MANDEI LARGAR ESSAS MULHERES!

-HUAHAUAH BEBAM AMIGOS BEBAM!- gritava Milo.

Shaka, pois a mão na cabeça e olhou para Kamus que parecia ser o único ali que estava disposto a ouvir o plano e reclamou algo tipo "eu vou matar eles"!

Os rebeldes eram rapazes jovens de 20 anos os mais velhos eram Saga e Kanon os dois gêmeos que tinha 28 anos e MM e Shura que tinham 23 anos. E Aioros que tinha 27 anos e era o irmão mais velho de Aioria.

Apesar de serem jovens eram ótimos guerreiros, foram treinados para serem gladiadores antes de se juntarem ao antigo líder Dohko na rebelião!

Jovens e bonitos cada um tinha um apelido entre o povo, MM era conhecido como Mascara da morte por decapitar seus inimigos, Milo como escorpião devido à tatuagem de escorpião que tinha no peito forte, Kamus como mago do gelo, era um homem que nunca sorria sempre estava sério só em momentos de bebedeira que conseguia sorrir, matando os seus inimigos com a mesma frieza, Aioria era conhecido como olhos de leão devidos aos belos olhos verdes que tinham a expressão de fúria e a força de um leão quando lutava, Kanon e Saga eram conhecidos como estrelas gêmeas pois conguiam confundir seus adversários facilmente com suas belas aparência que eram idênticas não existia uma pessoa que não os confundisse apenas os amigos sabiam por que conviviam com eles ,Aioros era o Centauro, era ótimo arqueiro alem de ser muito veloz e Shura era domador de espadas , conseguia lutar com qualquer arma mais quando lutava com uma espada era mortal e Shaka bom esse era o líder apesar de ser um dos mais novos, mais Era o mais sensato o conhecido das boas idéias.

-Kamus acho que um dia eu mato eles!

-BEBER E COMER AUHAUH EM TODOS OS SENTIDOS EU AMO A VIDA! QUE TODOS OS NOBRES MORRAM! – gritou MM recebendo aplausos e gritos das mulheres e dos amigos.

(…)

As princesas foram ate a frente do palácio esperar a Princesa de Pallas Mayu que chegaria essa tarde, eram observas atentamente pelos nove homens a quem chamavam, de rebeldes.

-Estamos muito longe não consigo ver o rosto de nenhuma! – reclamou Saga.

-E dizem que são belíssimas o Shaka será que a gente não pode se aproximar não? – disse Milo com um sorriso malicioso.

-Lógico que não assim que a princesa de Pallas chegar vamos captura-la e leva-la assim Zeus não poderá se casar além de que o rei de Pallas ficara furioso em saber que sua filha foi capturada!

-E as outras? – perguntou Kamus interessado olhando para as formas graciosas femininas que mesmo não vendo os rosto delas conseguia ver perfeitamente o formato bem feito de seus corpos.

-Hum acho que elas seram úteis à gente as levas também, apenas acho que não devemos levar a Espartana!

-E por que não? – reclamou Shura não gostando da idéia.

-Simples Por que Esparta é um grande exercito não vamos consegui derrota-los…

-Olha Shaka vamos levar ela também querendo você ou não estamos seguros lá na base!

-O que me adianta ser líder se vocês não me obedecem em Aioros? – Shaka reclamou e só viu o sorriso que o outro lhe mandou, um sorriso divertido – Eu não mereço!

Logo a bela carruagem chegou os homens se viraram para a carruagem à espera da mulher e do sinal de Shaka para atacarem, a carruagem vinha protegida por uns dez homens de Pallas mais 10 do rei Zeus.

A carruagem parou e a um dos guardar abriu a porta, de dentro dela saiu duas formas femininas graciosas uma tinha cabelos prateados usava jóias e uma túnica de seda amarela bem clara e a outra tinha cabelos castanhos claros e tinha uma túnica preta bonita mais parecia ser a serva particular da princesa.

-QUE MERDA EU AINDA NÃO CONSIGO VER OS ROSTOS DELAS! – disse Aioria já se alterando.

-Cala boca Aioria daqui a pouco vamos atacar se preparem! - disse Shaka pegando sua espada.

As três princesas andavam ate o belo jovem de cabelos longos prateados e olhos azuis era uma jovem muito bela de belas curvas.

-Mayu! – Kikyou correu e abraçou a outra jovem com um grande sorriso no rosto.

-Já se conhecem princesa! – perguntou a serva.

-Sim Sango essa é Kikyou a princesa de Esparta minha amiga de infância que lhe falei!

-Muito prazer milady! – serva disse sorrindo.

-O prazer é meu! – Kikyou olhou a serva era muito bela tinha belas curvas, seis fartos olhos amarelados pareciam o mais puro mel e lábios rosados carnudos.

Kotori e Arashi abraçaram a jovem de cabelos prateados.

-Seja bem vinda Mayu de Pallas!

-Obrigada errr…

-Kotori sou a irmã de seu noivo!

-Eu sou Arashi esposa de Poseidon!

-Mayu sinto mais seu noivo não se encontra foi deter os rebeldes!

-Ainda a rebeldes aqui? – disse ela com olhos assustados para a loira.

-Não se preocupe estamos seguras no palácio!

-Shaka já to cansado de esperar vamos logo atacar? – comentou Kanon que se fixou o olhar na jovens.

-Certo ATAQUEM!

Os rapazes saíram de onde tavam e as jovens olharam para os rapazes vestidos de gladiadores e correram apara trás dos Guardas.

Kotori abraçou a jovem Mayu que estava de olhos arregalados atrás dos guardas vendo todos serem mortos um a um pelos rebeldes, enquanto Arashi e Kikyou apenas corriam os guardas que a protegiam estava caindo pouco a pouco a única saída era correr.

-Mais isso não são guardas… HEY AIORIA NOSSA IRMAZINHA LITHOS LUTA MELHOR QUE ELES!- disse Aioros rindo enquanto lançava uma flecha em três guardas de uma vez.

-EU DISSE QUE DEVIAM TRAZER A PEQUENA PARA LUTAR! – gritou Shura que estava perto.

Um pouco mais para frente Saga estava adorando enfiar a espada em todos aqueles soldados repugnantes que se sujeitavam aquele rei tirano, Mais parou quando viu uma mulher se arremessar contra ele o jogando no chão.

-ESTÁ LOUCA MULHER?

-Maldito! – ela desferiu um soco na cara dele.

-HEY PARA COM ISSO! –Saga segurou os punhos dela e rolou com ela pelo pequeno barranco do jardim.

-ME SOLTE!

-Hey calma ai não vou te machucar! – disse Kanon segurando o pulso de Arashi.

-Já disse para me soltar SOCORRO!

-Ninguém vai salvar você olha bem para esses homens todos mortos! – ela mantinha o rosto baixo e os cabelos castanhos tampavam a visão de sua face.

-Você é a princesa da Tessalia não é? – disse analizando-a

-Não é da sua conta me solte me larga! – ela começou a se debater o único jeito foi imobiliza-la contra seu corpo, viu ela parar assustada e olhar para cima de encontro aos olhos azuis dele.

Ele abriu de leve os lábios nunca imaginou que a princesa da Tessalia esposa daquele rei nojento era tão bonita parecia uma ninfa além de ter um corpo macio.

-Hey Kanon pare de agarra a princesa seu pervertido e a leve para a carroça vê se a amarra bem E NÃO A TOQUE! – gritou Kamus.

-Certo! – ele a pegou e a pós nas costas como um saco de arroz.

-SEU INSOLENTE ME PONHA NO CHÃO!MEU MARIDO VAI TE MATAR!

Kamus olhou divertido para a bela sedutora que se debatia nas costas de Kanon que parecia estar mais é se divertindo com os socos que ela lhe dava ou tentava.

Os últimos soldados caíram a jovem loira puxou Mayu pela mão se preparando para correr mais encontrou uma barreira no caminho os rebeldes a haviam as cercados.

-Horas,horas o que diziam sobre a beleza das princesas eram verdade olha só mais belas que a própria Afrodite! – comentou Aioria com malicia.

-Posso ficar com a garota de cabelos prateados? – disse Milo puxando a garota pelo braço mais recebeu um tapa no meio da cara, olhou para ela espantado.

-TOQUE EM MIM DE NOVO E QUEBRO SEUS DENTES!

-QUE MULHER VILOLENTA TEM CERTEZA QUE ISSO É UMA PRINCESA?

-Huahauh só por que ela não gostou de vocês não significa que ela não seja uma! - disse Shura debochando da cara de Milo que lhe mostrou o dedo do meio.

-Certo amarrem elas e ponham-nas na carroça!

-Não podem nos levar assim! – disse a loira com cara de brava.

Shaka se aproximou dela com um sorriso no canto dos lábios e viu ela dar um passo para trás ficou poucos metros dela e se curvou um pouco para ficar da altura do rosto da jovem.

-Ah é e por que?

-Somos as princesas daqui não podem nos levar olha meu marido e meus irmão vão encontrar vocês e AHHHHHHH! – Shaka a pegou e a jogou nas costas como Kanon havia feito com Arashi.

- Certo peguem a outra.

-O que pensa que está fazendo? – disse a jovem corada e com uma cara de brava.

-Levando minha refém uee!

-Oras seu, você vai ser queimado quando meu marido e meus irmãos te encontrarem!

-Isso se encontrarem!

-Não me toque! – ela deu um tapa na mão de Milo

-Olha menina não quero te machucar mais você esta começando a me irritar!

-Fique quieto e mais respeito eu sou uma princesa e você é um simples gladiador!

-O QUE? MAIS QUE PRINCESA MAIS METIDA! – Milo a pegou e jogou ela nas costa com nenhum pingo de delicadeza.

-SEU GROSSO ME PONHA NO CHÃO! TODA PALLAS VAI IR ATRAS DE VOCÊ VOU SORRIR QUANDO VER SUA CABEÇA PENDURADA SEU…

-Ai para de me chutar!

-Ela gostou de você Milo! – comentou MM

-É deu para ver!- disse Milo com uma cara maliciosa segurou as belas coxas da jovem e a viu gritar e lhe dar um tapa da cabeça.

-AHHHHH TARADO! – ela se debatia mais enquanto os outros riam de Milo apanhando.

-Ta faltando uma? – disse Shaka pondo a loira delicadamente na carroça enquanto Milo jogava sua agressora nela.

-A Sango sumiu! – disse Mayu para Kotori bem baixinho

-Talvez ela tenha se safado Mayu calma não a mataram!

-Senhorita Mayu! – ela se dirigiu o olhar para frente assim como os outros e viram Saga puxando a jovem serva pelo braço ele estava imundo e com alguns corte.

-PORRA SAGA VOCÊ ESTÁ PÉSSIMO TUDO ISSO FOI A GOSTOSA AI QUE FEZ?

-Cala boca Kanon você sabe que eu não bato em mulher.

-VOCÊ ESTAVA É COM MEDO!

-MULHER NÃO ME DESAFIE! – Saga jogou a serva na carroça e a amarrou levanto um chute na cara.- QUE MERDA AS MULHERES HOJE EM DIA ESTÃO MUITO VIOLENTAS!

-Sango! – Mayu se se encostou à serva.

-Só falta o Kamus! – disse Aioros.

-ME SOLTA MALDITO OU EU CORTO SUA CABEÇA ENQUANTO VOCÊ ESTIVER DORMINDO!

-...

-EU MANDEI ME SOLTAR! VOU PEDIR PARA MEU PAI QUANDO ELE SOUBER QUE EU FUI SEQUESTRADA PARA ELE CORTAR SUA CABEÇA E FAZER UM TROUFEU PARA MIM ALÉM DE MANDAR TE ESQUARTEJAR E DEPOIS TE QUEIMAR!

Kamus não dizia nada apenas tentava desviar dos socos e chutes que aquela garota tentava lhe dar,ela estava o irritando.

-VOCÊ NÃO CALA A BOCA UM MINIUTO?

-SE VOCÊ ME SOLTAR E SOLTAR AS OUTRAS EU POSSO PENSAR! MAIS MINHA OPINIÃO DE TE MATAR NÃO MUDOU INSOLENTE! –Kamus pós ela na carroça.

-Vamos logo que essa menina me irritou!

-Já que o Kamus não quer eu posso ficar com ela? – disse Shura olhando com cobiça para a garota que tinha um rostinho bravo que a tornava mais atraente ainda naquela aparência bela.

-AHH PERA EU QUERO ELA SOU, MAS VELHO QUE VOCÊ TENHO MAIS DIREITOS!- disse Aioros.

-Parem de discutir ninguém vai tocar nelas, vamos logo temos que chegar no acampamento hoje a noite antes do Zeus chegar.

Eles montaram nos cavalos enquanto eram observados por elas, Aioria pegou a carroça e seguiram em viajem ouviram apenas a jovem Kikyou Mayu e Sango os xingarem e Kotori e silenciosamente chorando, Arashi mantinha o rosto sem expressão parecia mais uma estatua.

-É MEUS CAROS REIS A SUA DERROTA ESTÃO CHEGANDO PRIMEIRO VEM A HUMILHAÇÃO! – MM gritou e foi acompanhado pelos aplausos e gritos dos colegas.

(…)

-O QUE? SEUS INUTEIS SOLDADOS IDIOTAS! – disse Zeus desferindo um soco em um deles.

-Eu não acredito Kotori, Kotori, Kotori!

-CALA A MERDA DA SUA BOCA ULISSES! GUARDAS SE PREPAREM VÃO FICAR ANOITE TODA TENTANDO ENCONTRALAS E SE NÃO ACHALAS MATO TODOS VOCÊS! – disse Zeus.

-Aragon!

-Sim mestre Hades! – disse o servo tremendo de medo sobre o olhar do outro.

-Mande uma carta a Tessalia á Pallas e a Esparta contando o que aconteceu.

-S-sim mestre!

-MALDITOS SE ELES ENCOSTAREM NA MINHA MULHER EU CASTRO TODOS OS MALDITOS BASTARDOS!

-Poseidon gritar não vai ajudar! – disse Ulisses calmo.

-CALA BOCA SEU…

-CALMA POSEIDON!Acho que eles não seriam tão audaciosos a violentar mulheres! – disse Zeus falando mais calmo, mais seu olhar de ódio não mudava em nada.

-Me diga como nove homens venceram vinte? – disse Hades

-Meu senhor eles lutavam como se fosse 10 cada um lutam como gladiadores verdadeiros guerreiros mestres!

-Ponha avisos em toda a Grécia que quem entregar os revolucionários iram ganhar uma grande recompensa, eles vivo ou mortos e se eles não aparecerem VAI TER UMA GUERRA! – disse Zeus antes de sair nervoso até o seu quarto quebrando tudo que encontrava no caminho.

(…)

-Cara como aqueles malditos sem vergonhas podem ter tanta sorte olha só para elas lindas frágeis desejáveis! – disse Kanon.

-FRAGEIS? Da onde se tirou isso! - disse Saga com alguns curativos.

-Você que é fraco de mais Saga!

-Cala boca Kanon você me parece que também apanhou.

-Um pouco mais eu goste!

-Você e suas tendências masoquistas.

-HEYYY VOCÊ! – os dois olharam para dentro da carroça.

-Será que podem parar um minuto? Tem gente aqui querendo ir ao banheiro! – disse a Loira com delicadeza.

-Segurem!

-INBECIL É MELHOR PARAR! – disse Sango gritando.

-A mulher implicante você não sabe ser educada não?

-Sou uma serva não preciso ser educada anda logo bastardo para essa merda de carroça!

-Hey SHAKA A GENTE PODE PARAR? – gritou Kanon

-Kanon não precisa gritar eu estou um passo só a sua frente!

-Ta mais as bonitinhas aqui tão com vontade de ir no banheiro!

-Mandem-as segurarem! – disse Kamus.

-Kamus não seja insensível deixa-as irem no banheiro! – disse Aioros maliciosamente.

-Aiiii o que foi agora? – disse Shaka se aproximando da carroça.

-Será que o senhor pode parar pelo menos para irmos ao banheiro? – disse a loira envergonhada.

-Hum esperem mais um pouco já estamos chegando no acampamento.

-O SENHOR NÃO ESTA ENTENDENDO NÃO DA PARA ESPERAR!- gritou Kikyou.

-Shaka elas esperam não ligue para menina ai não!

-ORAS SEU SE EU TIVER UMA OPORTUNIDADE EU TE MATO! – ela gritou para Kamus tentando se soltar das cordas.

-Hum ela deve ser a Espartana tem sangue quente! – disse MM sorrindo.

-Em que sentido? – disse Aioria.

-Hum bom no outro eu AINDA não sei!

-AEEEE FINALMENTE CHEGAMOS! – disse Milo dando um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Elas olharam para o lugar tinha grandes barracas mais alguns homens desconhecidos alguns muito velhos outros jovens de mais,fogueiras um rio perto dali

-Senhores que bom que chegaram! – disse um jovem menino.

-Senhores? Olha bem para mim Shun se acha que eu tenho cara de velho? – perguntou Aioros sorrindo.- Olha o que vai dizer em!

-Desculpe jovem Aioros!Vocês demoraram estávamos prestes a partir amanha já arrumamos tudo.

-Não precisam tirar tudo de novo amanha mesmo partiremos para a Gruta dourada vamos passar só uma noite aqui! – disse Aioria descendo da carroça e bagunçando os cabelos verdes do jovem.

-Hey quem são as donzelas de tamanha beleza em seus safados!

-Hey hey hey mais respeito Ikki!

-Huahauh o senhor Kamus não gosta que fique insinuando coisas dele, mesmo ele sendo um tarado! – disse Hyoga um garoto de madeixas loiras.

-Não sou tarado!

-É só um grosso violente imprudente que me trata como um animal! – disse a morena.

-É Kamus esse ai não caiu de amores por você! – disse Seya rindo da cara de brava de Kamus.

-Shaka ponha ela bem longe de mim ou eu mato essa mulher! – disse Kamus bravo indo se sentar perto da fogueira.

-Então posso ficar com ela?- gritou Shura que viu o francês lhe mostrar o dedo do meio - Que homem indeciso!

-Melhor dizer aos homens para não toca-las!

Todos se acomodaram e viram Saga e Kanon trazerem as beldades certo que Saga era espancado pela garota de cabelos castanhos mais isso só fazia todo mundo rir.

-Saga comportasse! – disse Shaka rindo

-EU? É ELA QUE É UM ANIMALZINHO E FICA AI ME ESPANCANDO SÓ POR QUE É BONITA E SABE QUE EU NÃO MACHUCARIA UM ROSTO BONITINHO QUE NEM O DELA!ALÉM DE SER MULHER NÃO BATO EM MULHERES!

-AHHH IDIOTA! –ela deu um chute na canela de Saga que só fez ele segurar o grito e a largar.

-MALDITA MULHER! – disse ele gemendo.

-HAUAHAUAH! – todos riam com gosto da cena que era no mínimo cômica.

-Caros guereiros essas são as princesas, ou melhor, esposas daqueles porcos!

-NÃO CHAME MEUS IRMÃOS DESAS MANEIRA! – disse a loira olhando para ele brava.

-Hey não sou esposa de ninguém e não pretendo me casar! – disse Kikyou com convecção fazendo todos olharem para ela.

-Ah é e no dia da consumação do seu casamento você pretendia fazer o que? – disse Kamus falando debochadamente adorava provocar aquela garota.

-Nada meu futuro marido me odeia! – disse ela virando o rosto – Não me deseja como esposa!

-Kikyou não diga isso meu irmão gosta de você mesmo não parecendo! – disse Kotori reconfortando a menina.

-Ele sempre foi assim! – disse Arashi, logo elas já estavam conversando esquecendo-se que eram reféns.

-Bom não vou falar nada por que eu não o conheço! – disse Mayu.

-Hey vocês vão parando com esse papo ai! – disse Kanon

-Olha se seu marido não te quer recebo você na minha cama de bom grado! – disse MM maliciosamente.

-Nunca! – disse ela fuzilando ele com o olhar

-Certo sem brigas! Como eu estava falando antes de ser interrompido, não podem tocar nelas!

Elas viram os homens protestarem ate mesmo os jovens garotos que viram quando chegaram.

-Por que não se são nossas prisioneiras? – disse um velho homem comendo um pedaço de carne.

-Por acaso vão desfrutar delas meus senhores? – disse Shun corado.

-Bem que eu queria mais aquela garota só me xinga e me bate!Nem parece uma princesa! – disse Milo olhando para a garota de cabelos prateados.-Mais as outras quem sabe!

-NÃO VAMOS DESFRUTALAS! – disse Shaka acabando com a alegria dos guerreiros.

-Bom elas são apenas reféns que fazem parte do nosso plano!Depois vamos devolvê-las aos seus respectivos reinos. Logo vamos estar livres dos tiranos meus amigos! – disse Kamus erguendo uma taça de bebida fazendo todos brindarem.

-Seya, Shun levem as garotas ate o rio para se banharem devem estar querendo um banho, depois a tragam para comer, se elas fugirem só gritar!- disse Shura se sentando com os homens.

-Não somos tão idiotas a ponto de fugir não conhecemos o caminho de volta somos estrangeiras e nunca saímos do palácio! – disse Arashi sem mudar a expressão.

-Certo não precisa ficar brava princesa ele só disse algo que pode estar na sua cabecinha! – disse Kanon pegando no queixo da jovem levantando o rosto dela para poder vê-lo melhor.-Como você é linda nem sei por que é esposa daquele porco!

-... – ela tirou o rosto das mãos dele e corou.

-Venham! – disse Shun pegando as cordas delicadamente as puxando.

Em quanto elas passavam viram os homens as olharem com cobiça desejo e curiosidade, o olhar deles a seguiram ate elas desaparecerem no meio da mata.

-São muitos belas! – comentou Hyoga.

-São sim!

-Mais havia uma delas que não me parecia princesa pelo menos não se vestia como uma! – disse um velho senhor.

-É a serva da princesa de Pallas!- disse MM se servindo da bebida e da carne.

-Então dela podemos desfrutar!

-Não!- disse Saga comendo – Não violentamos mulheres e ela não me parece que vai querer se deitar com ninguém!

-Saga até parece que ela já não foi para cama com algum nobre de Pallas!

-Pode ate ter Ido Ikki mais Saga está certo não violentamos mulher nenhuma! – disse Kanon.

-A mulheres que de deitam com nos com prazer não precisamos delas! – se se encostando a uma pedra.

-Elas me parecem frágeis! – disse Aioros olhando na direção que elas foram.

-Quais são os nomes delas mesmo não consegui decorar! – disse Aioria se encostando junto a Milo.

-A loira é a Kotori esposa de Ulisses e irmã dos tiranos, a garota de cabelos prateados é a princesa de Pallas e sua serva Sango a garoto de madeixas castanhas claras, a garota de madeixas castanhas escuras e lindos olhos azuis é a esposa de Poseidon e princesa da Tessalia e a garota de cabelos negros e belos olhos verdes é a Espartana – disse Shura

-Espero que dêem menos trabalho amanha! – disse Shaka

-Putz Shura como é que você sabe todos os nomes delas? – disse Kanon rindo.

-Bom pode se dizer que eu as estudei antes de captura-las apesar do shaka dizer que só penso naquilo!

Shaka corou e logo todos lá começaram a lhe incomodar e a irritar diziam que shaka precisava beber e se divertir mais ou ia virar um sacerdote.

(…)

-Aqui está podem se lavar a vontade eu bom vou me sentar naquela arvore de costas só não tentem fugir!

-Shun tem os que ficar de costas?

-Seya mais respeito são nossas reféns mais mesmo assim são princesas!

-Desculpe! – disse Seya se sentando ao lado de Shun.

-Obrigada jovem por nos tratar tão bem! – disse a loira antes com um sorriso nos lábios fazendo o pobre garoto corar,andou até o rio junto com as outras e começou a se despir.

(…)

Já era de madrugada Hades estava sentado numa poltrona do palácio perto da janela, não queria admitir mais estava preocupado com a jovem de cabelos negros e olhos verdes apesar de sempre trata-la mal e .O que mais o deixava encantado era a maneira que ela o desafiava ela não tinha medo delas, muitas mulheres que ele tratava mal parecia teme-lo mais ela, ela não ela o desafiava sorria para ele.

Sentia falta da maldita espartana e o que mais o irritava é que estava com ciúmes se algum infeliz a tocasse não sabe o que faria com o maldito.

(…)

Elas se banharam estavam ate demorando lavaram os cabelos o corpo e depois vestiram as túnicas que estavam imundas devido a viajem.

-Eca que nojo nem roupa limpa aqueles bastardos nos deram!

-Meninas acho melhor a gente parar de xingar eles somos reféns! – disse Kotori.

-Kotori você que é bondosa de mais! – disse Arashi com uma cara desagradável também de vestir aquele vestido que de branco passou para amarelado.

-Não gente pensem se nos fomos gentis com eles talvez eles nos tratem melhor entende?

-AHHHH SAQUEI! – disse Sango maliciosamente.

-Não é isso que você estava pensando Sango! – disse Mayu quando viu o brilho maliciosos já conhecido nos olhos da fogosa serva.

-É só nós não batermos mais neles e começar a falar palavras mais doces!

-Se fizerem isso nossos mestre vão pensar outras coisas de vocês! – disso o Shun corado enquanto as levavas de volta para o acampamento.

-Se eles encostarem em um fim de meus cabelos eu capo eles!- disse Kikyou fazendo movimento com o braço como se fosse uma faca.

Seya e Shun riram, desde os minutos que elas chegaram o lugar havia ficado muito mais divertido e tinham certeza que estava para ficar melhor.

**GENTEEEEEEEEE OIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! U.U nham gente um novo fic… esse não é tão bom quanto o da série cavaleiros de ouro sabe mais até que não ta aquele horror.**

**Bom gente qual pares que vocês querem em? querem que as princesas fiquem com qual dos douradinhus? Ou qual rei? Vocês vão escolher -- se bem que tenho minhas preferências mais tudo bem errrr vocês querem hentai?**

**OLHA EU SÓ CONTINUO O FIC SE TIVER COMENTARIOS se num num continuo…**


	2. Aprendendo a conviver

Aprendendo a conviver 

A noite passou, e felizmente os soldados não conseguiram achar os "rebeldes".O dia amanheceu com um sol brilhante e todos já estava recolhendo o acampamento tirando alguns preguiçosos.

Arashi, Sango e Mayu ainda dormiam encostadas a uma arvore do lado de fora,ou dormiam ali ou numa barraca com alguns daqueles depravados sem o mínimo de respeito como Mayu dizia.

-Ela devia ter ido dormir comigo tenho certeza que minha tenda era mais confortável! – disse Milo mal humorado olhando a bela de cabelos prateados.

-Huahauhauahuaha!

-QUE MERDA SHURA TODA VEZ QUE VOCÊ OLHA PARA MIM VOCÊ RIR DA PARA PARAR?

-MAIS É QUE TA MUITO ENGRAÇADO ESSA MARCA DE TAPA NA SUA CARA! – Milo deu um olhar significativo para Shura que era para ele calar a boca antes que ele o matasse.

-Essa louca que fica ai espancando os outros sem motivos algum eu fui gentil de oferecer minha tenda para ela e ela me bateu!

-Milo você queria o que?Não diga eu até já sei! – disse Shura se servindo do café assim como Milo, Aioria que estava perto e Kamus.

-Onde está o Shaka? Não o vi desde que acordei!Ele nem se deu ao trabalho de nos acordar como sempre faz! – disse Aioria procurando o loiro com os olhos pelo acampamento.

- Da ultima vez que o vi jovem Aioria ele tinha ido ao rio tomar um banho antes da gente partir! – disse Shun que acabara de chegar junto com Seya.

-Shaka e sua mania de higiene!

-Você devia seguir o exemplo dele, por isso que fede escorpião!

-VA A MERDA SHURA HOJE VOCÊ ACORDOU PARA ME ENCHER PORRA!

-Hum não vai sair boa coisa de lá! – disse Kamus se lembrando de que quando acordara viu a bela loira chamada Kotori se dirigindo para o rio.

(…)

-Certo tudo está saindo como o mestre Dohko ia querer que saísse agora só falta tirar aqueles malditos do trono e escolher um rei justo para ser o imperador grego!

O jovem guerreiro nadava no pequeno rio que rinha lá a água estava refrescante naquele momento ótimo para se banhar,nadou um pouco mais a frente pensando em vários planos,lá era o único lugar que iria poder pensar direito por que assim que chegasse ao acampamento teria a animação dos amigos,piadas bebedeiras tudo menos o importante O PLANO!

Parou de nadar ao sentir que esbarrou em alguém ouviu o grito de espanto da pessoa, se virou e se deparou com um anjo.

A jovem princesa de cabelos loiros estava nua ao prazer de seus olhos, era uma visão no mínimo tentadora, os cabelos sobre o corpo as curvas bem formadas, os seios fartos que ela tentava esconder em vão com os braços,a pele que parecia ser pura seda da mais valiosa e macia,os olhos cor de mel que refletiam a luz do sol a boca avermelha entreaberta convidativa a um beijo,a face que se encontrava rosada devido ao constrangimento.

Shaka estava tão concentrado no corpo da jovem que esqueceu da situação que se encontrava ele também estava nu aos olhos dourados da jovem que o achou o mais lindo dos homens, ele era totalmente diferente do marido, era mais forte tinhas ombros largos e um peito musculoso braços fortes, os cabelos dourados lhe caiam pelo peito forte, e os olhos azuis brilhantes e expressivos transmitiam desejo e admiração, ela não se conteu e baixou o olhar parando no membro dele,não pode deixar de corar mais ainda,era grande muito maior que o do marido que era insignificante perto dele,ao perceber o que olhava se abaixou na água escondeu o corpo nu deixando só a cabeça a mostra e se virou de costas.

-… - ela não conseguia dizer nada estava com muita vergonha para conseguir falar sua voz não saia então ele falou para quebrar aquele silencio horrível.

-D-desculpe princesa eu não sabia que estava aqui se soubesse eu…

-Vire!

-O que?

-Vire de costas para mim poder sair e me vestir não vou me vestir com você olhando e nem ficar nessa água com você junto a mim no estado que está!

Shaka não entendeu como assim "estado que ele tava" olhou para baixo e viu que havia ficado excitado sem perceber com a visão que teve dessa vez ele corou e se virou.

-Pronto pode se vestir princesa!

Ela deu uma olhada e o viu de costas aproveitou o momento para apenas por o vestido molhada mesmo e sair dali antes de ver aquelas linda pedras azuis que Shaka tinha.

Shaka ouviu o barulho dela se afastando e se virou, ela não havia nem esperado, olhou novamente para baixo ventre e soltou um pequeno gemido, teria que se aliviar antes de volta para o acampamento,aquela mulher o havia tirado do serio.

(…)

-Você é um belo cavalo sabia? Tão branquinho! Parece-me que cuidam bem de você!Sabia que nunca andei em um cavalo antes? –Kikyou acordara cedo antes de todos não havia conseguido dormir com medo que acontecesse algo então logo que o dia raio foi dar uma volta no acampamento e viu os cavalos, se sentou numa pedra enquanto acariciava o belo cavalo branco, que achara o mais belo de todos.

-Oras parece que o Orion gostou de você! – ela se virou e olhou para voz calma e gentil mais mesmo assim bem masculina, viu um jovem de cabelos rebeldes e castanhos, olhos verdes como os delas parecendo duas esmeraldas, estava com uma calsa justa preta e estava sem camisa, viu o peito musculoso do belo homem e corou nunca havia visto um homem sem camisa nem mesmo os escravos de Esparta.

-Orion?

-É o nome do meu cavalo!- ele se aproximou dela e viu ela se levantar e ir para trás do belo animal.

-Por que está com medo só estou conversando com você não vou te fazer nada!- mesmo com o olhar de medo dela, ele se aproximou e tocou o rosto do cavalo.

-É difícil confiar!- disse ela olhando para ele e lhe mandando um sorriso –Mais posso tentar!

-Meu nome é Aioros!

-Ah você é o famoso Centauro? – disse ela se animando.

-Sou! Pensei que não sabia quem nós éramos afinal apenas o povo sabe!Os pobres melhor dizer!- disse ele se sentando na pedra que antes ela estava.

-Bom ouvi algumas servas falando de vocês!

-Espero que coisas boas! – disse ele dando um sorriso que lembrava a de um garoto enquanto acariciava o cavalo que parecia adorar os mimos.

-Bom acho que aquilo era coisas boas! – corou mais uma vez ao se lembrar dos elogios indecentes que as servas faziam, olhou o peito musculosos dele novamente de lado o rosto jovem e bonito, e contatou que elas tinham toda razão.

-É verdade que nunca andou de cavalo?

-Sim meu pai nunca me deixou dizia que uma princesa não devia andar em animais apenas ficar em casa esperando o marido! – disse ela com cara de desgosto ele não pode deixar de rir.

-Não quer andar?

-EU POSSO? – ela foi ate ele e pegou-lhe a mão tinha um sorriso alegre nos rosto que ele ainda não tinha visto os olhos verdes brilhavam, percebeu que ela não tinha mais medo, pelo menos dele.

-Claro você é a única que eu deixo montar no meu cavalo olha que eu nunca deixei ninguém!

Ela lhe sorriu e depois se virou para o cavalo o acariciando no rosto.

-Bom mais como é que monto não sei montar nem cavalgar!

-Eu vou lhe encinar, hoje você ira montada comigo afinal a carroça vai ser usada, depois quando você souber cavalgar eu deixo você montar sozinha!

Ela o olhou e se sentia constrangida de ir montada no mesmo cavalo que ele.

-Terei que ir ao mesmo cavalo que você? Mais mais…

-Ou comigo ou com outro!

-Não eu quero ir com você! - Depois de ver o sorriso que ele esboçou e o que ela falou ela tentou concertar - Errr e com o Orion principalmente claro!

Ali perto onde todos tomavam café…

-ESSE AIOROS É UM SAFADO SEM VERGONHA ELE CHEGOU ANTES DE MIM AQUELE MALDITO ME PASSOU A PERNA E…

-MM PARA DE DAR CRIA QUE MERDA DA PARA FALAR MENUS PALAVRÃO PORRA! – disse Kanon mal humorado sua cabeça doía ainda da pancada que recebeu logo de manha de Saga.

-Aioria seu irmão é um safado o que ele pensa que ta fazendo o Shaka disse NÃO TOCAR!

-Milo não vem me xingar xingue o Aioros além do mais eles não estão se tocando estão apenas conversando!

-Eu vi ela tocar na mão dele, e ficar corada! Rolou um clima e eu não to gostando!- disse Shura olhando na direção dos dois que sorriam e brincavam com o cavalo.

-...

-Relaxa Kamus não precisa ficar com ciúmes!

-Cala Boca Saga não estou com ciúmes!

-Não magina!

-KIKYOU! – A garota de cabelos prateados havia acordado e se deparado com aquele jovem dando em cima da inocente Espartana.

-Mayu! – A morena correu para perto da amiga que parecia assustada de ver a outra tão perto de uns dos rebeldes e longe delas – Mayu venha quero que veja o cavalo do Aioros!

-Aioros? Kikyou eles são perigosos!

-Mayu Orion é lindo e eu vou poder monta-lo!- a garota que era puxada não entedia nada, a garota de madeixas negras havia ignorado ela ter falado que eles eram perigosos falava de montar no cavalo não estava entendendo o que se passava com a outra.

Os outros olharam bravos para Aioros aquele espertinho já tinha logo ido procurar uma Companhia agradável para fazer a longa viajem perto dele.

-Esse Aioros!- reclamou MM que viu o outro nem ligando para cara de bravo deles e sim ligando para as duas jovens que paparicava o seu belo corcel branco até mesmo Mayu havia se entusiasmado e esquecido que ele havia a raptado, mais o olhar de Aioros estava mesmo na morena que tinha um lindo sorriso.

-OLHA AQUILO ELA TRATA MELHOR O CAVALO QUE EU! – disse Milo se revoltando

-Mais o cavalo merece mais respeito!

-SHURA DEPOIS QUE EU TE BATAER NÃO VEM RECLAMA! – disse Milo já se levantando pronto para socar o outro quando viu Shaka chegando já pronto para a partida.

-Ande peguem seus cavalos já vamos partir!

Não havia mais tenda as fogueiras haviam sido apagadas agora só faltava por elas nos cavalos.

-Seu ignorante como quer que eu monte não sei montar! – disse a Sango com a mão na cintura discutindo com Saga.

-Olha garota ou você cavalga sozinha ou você vai comigo no cavalo!

-Nenhuma vou pegar as princesas e levar elas andando de volta!

-Ah é que como pretende fazer isso se não sabe o caminho!

-Simples é só eu encontrar alguém no caminho para nos levar!

-Bem capaz de abusarem de você mulher! – disse Saga rindo maliciosamente.

-Em mim podem tocar mais na minha princesa não!

Saga a puxou pelo braço e disse sussurrando nos ouvidos da jovem.

-Você só vai voltar quando eu quiser,você só vai se deitar com quem eu quiser e se eu fosse escolher algum seria eu! – ele a pegou e a pós no cavalo.

-JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO VOU COM VOCÊ! – ela pulou do cavalo.

-Droga! – Saga a puxou e simplesmente a amarrou ela o xingava de todos os palavrões possíveis.

-Maldito bastardo cachorro imundo me desça desse cavalo agora!

-Não! Você vai ficar assim coladinha em mim!

-VOCÊ NÃO MERDE POR ESPERAR QUANDO EU DESCER DAQUI E TIVER ASS MÃOS LIVRES VOU LHE ACERTAR UM SOCO NO PIOR LUGAR QUE VC PODE ESPERAR!

-Não vai subir?

-O que? Se ta achando que eu vou com você? NÃO MESMO!

Milo desceu do cavalo e parou na frente dela.

-Querida princesa Mayu acho que não começamos bem meu nome é Milo!

-Não quero saber seu nome infeliz!

-Olha eu odeio que me ofenda e você está me irritando E MUITO! – disse ele já entre dentes.

-Se eu estou fazendo isso ME DEVOLVA PARA MEU NOIVO!

-Não!Acha mesmo que eu vou deixar ele desfrutar o que é meu?

-Seu?Estais louco? – ela olhou espantada para ele.

-Não você escutou bem meu!Gostei de você mulher quero que seja minha ,quero ver se render e implorar por mim.

-Os homens são mesmo uns idiotas acha que palavras como essa são tudo para conquistar uma mulher!

-Me diga querida você quer ir assim como a sua bela serva? – Milo apontou para o cavalo de Saga.Sango estava amarrada enquanto Saga só ria da garota lhe xingando e tentando se soltar.

-Hum…

-Ou você sobe nesse cavalo agora ou você vai daquele jeitinho só que a diferença entre mim e o Saga é que eu não vou ser bonzinho que nem ele vou de deixar grudada no meu corpo e…

-Já entendi eu vou…

-Boa menina! – ele sorriu maliosamente a deixando vermelha de raiva bufando.

-Será que pelo menos a subir você podia me ajudar? – ele segurou ela pela cintura e a pós no cavalo logo depois subindo,a puxou de encontro a seu corpo,ficando colados.

-O-oque pensa que esta fazendo me larga!

-Calma querida só to fazendo isso para não cair do cavalo quando ele começar a correr!

-Pare de me chamar de querida não sou nada sua para ter essa intimidade!

-Ainda não é nada mais pra frente quem sabe e… AIII!Garota pare de me bater é bom você acabar com essa agressão ou te jogo desse cavalo! – disse Milo com cara de bravo.

-Bastardo estúpido! – murmurou ela um a ultima vez

- Princesa Kikyou vá com Kamus no cavalo! – disse Shaka se aproximando dos dois.

-O que? Não mesmo eu vou com o jovem Aioros!

-Não é muito perigoso ficar com o Aioros durante a viajem é ele que nos protege com suas flechas e como não queremos que você se machuque ou que a regatem você vai com o Kamus lá na frente!

-Shaka deixa de ser chato e deixa a menina ir comigo!

-Aioros eu to de péssimo humor ta legal Kamus pega ela!

-Shaka também acho que o Aioros deve leva-la! – disse Kamuas olhando de lado para a jovem recebendo o mesmo olhar dela em troca.

-ANDE LOGO COM ISSO AIOROS VAI PARA TRÁS KAMUS PEGA ELA E VAI LÁ PARA FRENTE EU DO AS ORDENS! – Shaka saiu batendo o pé e com uma cara que ninguém entrava no caminho do comandante.

-Putz o Shaka ta precisando urgentemente de mulher eu não to mais agüentando ele! – disse Shura rindo ao ver o olhar de morte que Shaka mandou a ele e ao MM que estava ao lado dele rindo.

-Olha garota é bom você ser pelo menos educada ou eu te amarro no cavalo e você vai arrastada!

-Que palavras doces com palavras como essa eu concerteza vou lhe tratar bem gentil homem!- disse ela debochadamente

-Você tem a língua muito afiada mulher não gosto disso! – disse ele a puxando pelo braço fazendo ela se sentar no cavalo a gente dele.

-Seu grosso não podia ser mais gentil para me por no cavalo?

-Olha no palácio as pessoas se ajoelham perante a você mais eu não sou um dos seus escravos princesa não me ajoelho!

-Eu nunca disse que queria você ajoelhado!

-…

-Eu quero você morto!

-E depois eu que digo palavras doces! – ele deu um pequeno sorriso de lado e fez o cavalo começar a correr vendo os olhos verdes se arregalarem e ela agarrar-lhe o tórax. – " Até que a viajem não vai ser tão ruim" – ele a puxou e a pressionou mais ainda contra o seu corpo forte vendo ela o olhar corada e com raiva.

-Eu não acredito que o Shaka fez isso comigo agora que consegui a confiança da garota ele faz eu ficar de guarda AHHHHHHH QUE RAIVA ! Só por que ele ta necessitado não significa que eu tenha que ficar na seca que nem ele.

-Aioros não reclame vai eu também to andando sozinho nesse cavalo e ainda aqui atrás com você e te ouvir reclamando é um saco.

-Obrigado irmãozinho!

-Não vai subir? – disse Kanon olhando maliciosamente para Arashi.

-Tenho opção?

-Ou você vai comigo ou vai correndo atrás do cavalo!

-Certo não vou arma confusão já vi que não vai adiantar! – Kanon a olhou satisfeito e a colocou no cavalo subiu logo atrás dela tentando ao Maximo manter a mulher grudada ao seu corpo,ela se remexia desconfortável quando o cavalo começou a andar- Será que da para desgrudar um pouco?

-Não assim ta confortável! – ela o olhou com cara de que iria derrubá-lo do cavalo e ele apenas lhe sorriu mais ainda, aquele sorriso dele a deixava irritada mais não ia dar o prazer dele saber isso.

-Kotori quero que vá comigo! – Shaka correu até a loira e a puxou,a viu corar estava tremendo com o toque dele.

-Não! Desejo ir com outra pessoa!

-Por favor gostaria de falar com você no caminho! – ele tentou quebrar aquele constrangimento e lhe mandou um sorriso.

Como ela ia poder andar com ele no mesmo cavalo depois do que aconteceu de manhã?Ele estava achando que ela era o que?Mais aquelas pedras azuis cintilantes a hiptinotizava aquele sorriso gentil a deixava fora de si aceito a mão dele que estava esticada e subiu ao cavalo, logo em seguida ele subiu, os corpos se tocaram e uma corrente elétrica passou pelos corpos dos dois.

-Vamos Lune!- deu uma palmadinha no cavalo que começou a correr.

A viajem percorreu.Aioros e Aioria estavam atrás vendo se os soldados não os alcançavam e se alcançarem iriam morrer a flechadas, o jovem Shun,Seya e os menores carregavam na carroça os objetos do acampamento ,Shura e MM zuavam Milo junto com os mais velhos,Milo estava sendo insultado verbalmente por Mayu as vezes ele tentava beijar a garota para se calar mais sempre levava um tapa de troco,Kanon conversava com Saga que estava ao seu lado,Arashi se mantinha em silencio tentando ficar o mais longe possível dele, e Saga as vezes levava um Chute das pernas livre de Sango.

Já Kamus estava se divertindo corria rápido com o cavalo fazendo a garota que levava gritar de desespero e se agarra mais a ele.Já Shaka estava tentando conversar com a loira que não saia de seus pensamentos desde de manha.

(…)

Zeus pegou o cunhado e general pelo pescoço o enforcando.

-Ou você as encontra OU MORRE INDEPENDENTE DE SER MARIDO OU NÃO DA MINHA IRMÃ! – ele soltou o general e o jogou de encontro a parede.

-Zeus matar ele não vai trazê-las de volta!

-Hades o que eu o reis disseram!

-Bom o rei de Pallas falou que vai mandar soldados para cá para ajudar a achar a filha dele e depois quer que ela volte para Pallas,o rei da Tessalia falou que também mandara os seus melhores guerreiros e enquanto os rebeldes não forem apanhados quer que a filha volte para a Tessalia, e o rei de Esparta falou que é melhor achar a filha dele ou manda incendiar tudo que encontrar até a filha dele aparecer,e como presente ele quer a cabeças dos rebeldes!

-Isso é ótimo com os reinos ao nosso lado vamos encontra-los recuperar o que é nosso e ainda por cima se vingar daqueles bastardos!

-Hades é o melhor guerreiro que nós temos por que ele não ajuda a fazer a busca?

-Por que eu não quero! – disse ele dando um olhar mortal a Poseidon que nos últimos dias estava insuportável desde que a esposa havia sido capturada.

-Mais eu quero minha mulher de volta!

-A cale boca você só que ela para lhe dar prazer não vou atrás dela para isso a única coisa que me interessa é a nossa irmã e capturar os rebeldes! – disse ele se retirando do lugar antes que seu adorável irmão tivesse outra idéia.

-Imbecil! – murmurou Poseidon antes de fechar a cara novamente.

-Não se preocupe ele vai ajudar afinal ele também quer a espartana de volta.

-Mais quanto mais ele demora MAIS HUMILHAÇÃO SOFREMOS!

Zeus pensou era verdade estava sendo humilhado não achavam os malditos rebeldes e sabe se lá o que eles estavam fazendo com suas noivas e esposa!

(…)

Passaram a manhã e a tarde toda cavalgando, Kikyou acabou por dormir encostada no peito forte de Kamus,Mayu ainda xingava Milo que só ria a deixando mais brava,Arashi ignorava tudo que Kanon falava e Kotori e Shaka ainda não conseguiam se olhar trocaram poucas palavras e depois cavalgaram em silencio.Sango estava admirando o guerreiro Saga que era um belo homem ela tinha que admitir desejável sorria maliciosamente fazendo ele não entender absolutamente nada.

Logo entraram numa Floresta mais estreita tinha vigias com lobos na mão homens com arma no caminho devia ser os seguranças do lugar, logo viram que se encontraram numa floresta sem saída,dói ai que um homem puxou as folhas que tinha entraram na caverna dourada que apareceu, do outro lado da caverna que era reluzente elas viram um pequeno vilarejo com animais correndo junto as crianças pequenas casinhas era um lugar bonito até cheio de arvores grandes,afinal ficava no meio da floresta.

Eles foram saudados por mulheres jovens,por velhas senhoras que os paparicavam as criança estava eufóricas com as chegadas deles pareciam verdadeiros Heróis.

A jovem que estava com Kamus acordou com toda a barulheira.

-Onde estamos? – disse sonolenta.

-Em nossa casa! – ele lhe sussurrou no ouvido fazendo essa se arrepiar.

-Milo meu filho você finalmente tomou jeito e trouxe uma noiva? - disse uma senhora

-O que? Lógico que não ela é apenas uma refém.Eu sou de todas as mulheres ahauahuah!

-Pobrezinhas elas estão todas sujas! – disse a senhora se aproximando delas com mais duas velhinhas.

-São saudáveis!E muito bonitas!

-Vem vem melhor vocês tomarem um banho tenho certeza que estão querendo esses insensíveis não devem ter dado folga para vocês! – elas puxavam e empurravam as jovens e as enchiam de perguntas.

-Fala serio elas mau chegaram e já tão sendo paparicadas! – disse MM enciumado.

-Hum onde elas vão ficar mestre para a gente poder arrumar !

-Leve a Kotori para minha casa!

-Humm o Shaka gostou da loira! – comentou Shura maliciosamente.

-Calado Shura!

-Shaka ela é casada!

-Kamus até você? – disse Shaka indignado.

-Mais ta muito na cara se não larga dela!

-Ta ta não é da conta de vocês!

-E as outras? – disse Seya.

-Leve Arashi para casa do Kanon! E KANON NÃO TOQUE NELA!

-Certo Shaka mais eu é que devia falar isso de você e da loirinha! – disse maliciosamente vendo o outro corar.

-Leva a Mayu para casa de Milo que é grande!E Milo por favor se for levar mulheres para sua casa vê se não fica fazendo as coisas na frente dela.

-Hey não sou indiscreto!

-Sango leve ela parar casa do Aioria!

-Quero aquela mulher na minha casa! – comentou Saga

-Ueeee pensei que odiasse ela é melhor ela ficar comigo!

-Quero encinar aquela mulher a me respeitar!

-Certo então ela vai para casa do Saga!- Aioria emburrou a cara.

-E a Kikyou vai parar casa do Kamus por que não confio no Aioros ele deu em cima dela o tempo todo!

-HEY EU NÃO FIZ ISSO ESTAVA APENAS SENDO GENTIL!

-E o MM é um tarado vai agarrar a ela!

-SEU LOIRO AGUADO TARADO É VOCÊ! – disse ele lhe mostrando o dedo do meio.

-E o Shura não é confiável!Só pensa naquilo!

-Sabia que ia sobrar!

-Shaka eu até aceito ela lá mais se ela me irritar ponho ela parar dormir para for a! – disse Kamus se retirando sem deixar os amigos responder.

-Ahhhhh tenho pena da Kikyou! – comentou Milo olhando o amigo se afastar.

-Vai aturar o nosso gelinho! – comentou Shura rindo – Homem sortudo NUNCA MAIS DEIXE O SHAKA ESCOLHER ONDE OS REFENS FICAM, até agora só o Kamus teve o prazer de andar com ela.E o trapaceiro do Aioros.

-Nem vem foram apenas 15 minutos que eu tentei ganha a confiança dela daí vem esse loiro e ESTRAGA TUDO!

-O Shaka ta precisando de mulher Huahuah e eu também vou procurar alguém! – disse Aioria saindo acompanhado com os outros!

(…)

Aquelas senhoras haviam arrumados túnicas limpas para elas as alimentados por fim as paparicados e até deixado elas sem graças com os elogios e insinuações mais a que mais chamou-lhes a atenção era uma senhora bonita de olhos azuis,ela disse que era mãe adotiva dos 12 menininhos guerreiros que Dohko havia levado parar lá antes de morrer na guerra, ela tinha um olhar feliz mais quando disse que alguns de seus menininhos haviam sido levados a fogueiras seu olhar era melancólico Mayu se lembrou das ultimas palavras que a senhora disse."Não tenho raiva de vocês minhas pequenas mais tenho raiva de seus maridos eles me tiraram meus únicos e preciosos meninos os levaram parar fogueira, e os que estão vivos são sempre perseguidos suas jovens vidas podem se apagar a qualquer momento, me tiraram o homem que eu amei Dohko sinto mais não consigo deixar de odia-los"

Mayu tirou aquelas palavras de sua cabeça não queria pensar que o futuro noivo era um monstro, entrou bem de vagar na casa que Seya havia lhe levado, era uma casinha pequena mais confortável.

-Ficou bem com essa túnica e os cabelos soltos devia ficar mais vezes assim!

Ela dirigiu o olhar parar porta e viu o jovem escorpião com as mãos cruzadas no peito musculoso escondendo um pouco a metade da tatuagem de escorpião um sorriso malicioso dos lados, estava sem camiseta com uma calsa braça colada.

-P-ponha a camisa! Não pretende andar assim semi nu na minha frente! – disse ela com a voz tremula se virando de costas para ele.

-E o que tem de mais? E eu não estou semi nu qualquer mulher ia gostar de me ver dessa maneira sem camisa! – disse ele que chegou por trás dela e disse com uma voz rouca e sesual em seus ouvidos.

-Não me compare as outras mulheres não sou qualquer uma! – ela lhe virou encanrando .

Ele a puxou pela cintura grudando os corpos sentindo as curvas dela em seu corpo se encaixando contra ele perfeitamente.

-Você é da realeza,passou anos indiferentes aos homens sem se dirigir o olhar a eles,é bela e virgem!é tem toda razão não é como as outras!

-Me solte o que pretende fazer? É bom não tentar me violar se não eu…- Ele a soltou com uma cara sombria.

-Quem pensa que eu sou Mayu? não faço nada que uma mulher não quer todas as mulheres se deitam comigo por que querem,me dão prazer por que querem, fazem amor comigo por que querem nunca obriguei nenhuma devia avalia seus conceitos sobre mim!

-Não confio em você!

-Por que me odeia tanto?

-É uma pergunta meio idiota não acha?Você me rapta logo quando eu chego tenta me beijar fazer coisas que eu…

-Não está acostumada?

-Isso não é da sua conta! – ela o olhou bravo e ao mesmo tempo receosa ele voltava de encontro a ela com um brilho nos olhos que não gostava.

-Nunca foi beijada princesa? – disse ele se curvando um pouco olhando os olhos azuis da mulher a sua frente deixando os rostos a milímetros de distancia.

-Eu não eu…-

Ela não sabia o que dizer estava corada sentia o alito quente dele a respiração o peito musculoso dele estava bem a sua frente assim como os olhos azuis que brilhavam de desejo,ele era lindo ,sensual e a deixava sem fala, viu ele se aproximar mais e acabou por andar parar atrás mais encontrou uma parede fazendo com que não tivesse saída. Ele colou o corpo no dela a pressionando contra a parede, sentiu os seios não muito grandes mais também não muitos pequenos apenas perfeitos e macios pressionados contra o seu peito, não pode deixar de sentir a fisgada na virilha,havia ficado excitado.

-Não se atreva...- disse ela tensa ao ver ele se aproximando dos seus lábios.

Ele não a escutou só se pressionou seus lábios contra o dela com volúpia obrigando a abrir-los logo em seguida se apossou da boca dela por interia explorava todos os cantos possíveis,ela estava dura não sabia o que fazer tinha tentado empurra-lo mais não conseguia, mais quando sentiu ele lhe puxar parar mais perto ainda pela cintura,fechou os olhos e tentou acompanha-lo naquele beijo sensual,as línguas dançavam sensualmente na boca um do outro, pararam parar buscar, foi ai que Milo sentiu seu rosto ser acertado.

-IDIOTA NÃO ME TOQUE!- Milo não se abalou apenas sorriu maliciosamente parar ela e depois sai do local e disse.

-Mayu se quiser dormir vai ter que dormir na mesma cama que eu vou deixar um espaço lá! – sai em direção ao quarto se desviando de um vaso que ela viu na frente e tacou nele.

-AHHHHH IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! – gritou ela, depois ela escorregou parar a parede e se encolheu lá,não iria dormir com aquele homem na mesma cama,abraço as perna e enfio o rosto entre elas pensando no que acabara de acontecer,havia sido seu primeiro beijo com um homem desconhecido e irritante, mais mesmo assim havia sido prazeroso algo que ela não ia esquecer.

Nhamm gente eu num sei o que vocês tão achando do Fic….¬¬ nham vocês não gostaram neh? Certo certo vou parar de escrever então u.u …..


	3. Aprendendo a conviver II

**Aprendendo a conviver II**

A casa do lado da de Milo era de Saga, era uma casa menor que a de Milo porem parecia mais cuidada tinha flores em volta, de todos os tipos.

Shun levou Sango ate a porta da casa mais ela simplesmente não entrou, ficou admirando a porta enquanto ouvia risadas femininas de dentro da casa e às vezes a risada "irritante" de Saga, deu um sorrisinho malicioso de lado ao pensar o que o guerreiro devia estar fazendo, então bateu na porta vendo as risadas se cessarem.

Depois de alguns minutos viu Saga abrir a porta sem camisa apenas com uma calça branca colada no corpo, as madeixas azuis levemente levantadas e com o rosto um pouco corado, a respiração estava alterada e os olhos azuis brilhavam.

-Acho que atrapalhei alguma coisa! – ela levantou uma das sobrancelhas e sorriu de lado maliciosamente.

Saga olhou para os lábios vermelhos com aquele sorriso malicioso extremamente sensual, para os olhos dela em olhar de deboche e sua expressão foi de indignado.

-É você tem esse dom de atrapalhar em momentos inoportunos!

-Calma meu bom guerreiro! – ela se aproximou dele e passou as mãos numa caricia prazerosa no peito musculoso que subia e descia mais rápido com o toque – Se eu te atrapalho tanto devia me deixar dormir na casa do Aioria, assim você pode terminar sua festinha de boas vindas com suas amigas por que pelas risadas PRAZEROSAS deve ter umas três ou mais!

Saga olhou parar ela com os olhos azuis arregalados, aquela garota era uma adivinha? Como ela sabia que tinha três mulheres lá e ainda dando "boas vindas?" E como ela podia ser tão atrevida de deixar ele excitado com aquele toque maravilhoso com as mãos pequenas e macias dela?

-Mulher maldita! – ele praguejou baixinho e viu ela dar uma risadinha de gozação.

-AHHHH HEYYYY ME PÕE NO CHÃO! – Saga pegou Sango enquanto ela ria, e a jogou nas costa sentindo ela espernear.

-Meninas podem sair parece que essa mulher nos descobriu! – de trás de uma porta saiu três jovens duas loiras uma de olhos azuis e a outra de olhos verdes, e a outra era uma ruiva de lindos olhos verdes.

-Ahhh Saga estávamos com saudades de você e por culpa dessa princesa não vamos poder dar "boas vindas?" – disse a ruiva com cara de emburrada.

-Huahauh dando boas vindas? Mulher acho que você tava dando mais do que boas vindas para ele! – ela comentou tão debochadamente e maliciosamente que a ruiva ficou vermelha de vergonha e de raiva.

-ISSO NÃO É UMA PRINCESA UMA PRINCESA NÃO TEM ESSES TIPOS DE MODOS! – comentou a ruiva apontando para a mulher que estava nas costas de Saga.

-É sorte sua que eu não sou uma princesa se não mandava te prenderem por indecência onde já se viu uma mulher dormir com um homem sem ser casada com ele,isso por que nem rei ele é! – Saga a desceu das costas dele e lhe lançou um olhar zangado.

-Ahh então você é a serva que veio de "brinde"?- a loira de olhos verdes comentou olhando para as outras duas em olhar cúmplice.

-Sou qual o problema?

-Acho que você não é a melhor pessoa parar se falar de indecência não acha? Dizem que as servas dos reis sempre se deitam com eles com os convidados deles e muitos outros homens como guardas.

-Você não ta errada mulher eu durmo com muitos homens como o príncipe, alguns guardas e convidados!- ela se aproximou mais das mulheres com movimentos felinos – Mais diferentes de vocês eu me deito com eles não por opção e sim por ORDENS ou eu sou chicoteada ou ate morta!

Elas olharam para cara da serva que dessa vez não transmitia sentimento nenhuma era um rosto sem expressão.

-É melhor vocês irem amanhã a gente conversa mais! – as três olharam para Saga e ele lhes mandou um olhar significativo,as jovens se retiraram da casa e o lugar tomou um silencio nenhum dos dois falavam.

Ela se mantinha de costas para ele, já na cabeça dele se passava mil coisas, ele a analisava de costas, a primeira vista ela parecia uma garota que tinha prazer em fazer o trabalho dela mais será mesmo que ela tinha?

-Sango… - ele se aproximou dela e lhe tocou a pele quente do ombro.

-Eu no começo sentia medo de tudo aquilo, sentia medo de vocês fazerem as mesmas coisas que alguns daqueles homens fizeram comigo!

-Sango melhor parar de pensar nisso vem vamos dormir! – ele a virou e não foi surpresa ao ver os olhos dela um pouco úmidos.

-Saga se eu ver aquelas mulheres aqui de novo eu mato elas entendeu? Por culpa delas me lembrei de coisas que odeio! – ele apenas bufou ao ver que ela estava o socando no peito e já o ofendendo, ela tinha voltado ao normal.

-Mulher pare de me bater!

-Horas você quer que eu faça o que se não seja te bater infeliz?

-Melhor você não saber! – ele sorriu de lado maliciosamente o que fez ela rir.

-Quem sabe se você se comportar! – ela deu de ombros fazendo pouco caso dele.

-Olha não devia fazer pouco caso de mim para você ver era preciso três mulheres parar me satisfazer!

-Não fique se achando meu querido aquilo lá não era mulheres que conseguiam da prazer para um homem, elas estavam querendo que você desse prazer a elas! Você não é lá grande coisa! – ele ficou com a cara novamente emburrada, aquela mulher tinha o dom de fazer isso com ele.

-Mulher vou te mostrar quem não é grande coisa!

-NÃO SE APROXIME! – ela pegou um vaso que viu e jogou nele que por sorte desviou.

-VOCÊ TÁ LOUCA? ISSO PODIA TER ACERTADO EM MIM!

-IMBECIL A INTENÇÃO ERA ESSA!

-HORAS SUA…

(…)

Na casa ao lado da de Saga morava o irmão dele Kanon, ele estava na porta esperando Arashi sentado na escadinha da porta, e quando ela chegou os dois viram as três mulheres saindo da casa de Saga e logo em seguida os gritos e os barulhos das coisas se quebrando.

-É parece que eles estão se dando bem!- comentou Kanon rindo imaginando o irmão tentando domar aquela mulher que parecia fogo.

-…

-Você não é muito de falar né?

-….

-Certo já entendi o problema sou eu! Vem vamos entrar! – eles entraram na pequena e aconchegante casa.

-Aonde eu vou dormir?

-Na cama comigo!

-O QUE?

-Se você não percebeu eu moro sozinho só tem um quarto aqui, eu não moro em um palácio com um bilhão de quartos eu moro numa pequena casinha!

-Mais eu sou uma mulher de respeito e CASADA muito bem Casada não vou dormir na mesma cama que um homem que não seja meu marido ainda mais desconhecido e ainda mais que me RAPTOU! – ela gritou a ultima palavra parar ele entender exatamente o que ela queria dizer ela não ia nem se quer chegar perto dele.

-Olha se você está com medo de que eu toque não se preocupe nem nos fios dos seus cabelos eu vou por a mão enquanto estivermos na mesma cama!

-Não acredito em você!

Ele se aproximou dela e a puxou pelo braço logo em seguida enlaçando-a pela cintura, se curvou ate ficar com os lábios grudados no ouvido dela e lhe disse em um sussurro.

-Se eu quisesse ter feito algo com você princesa eu já teria feito, não vou mentir para você tenho vontade de te levar parar minha cama e lhe tirar a roupa parar ver seu belo corpo!- ele desceu pelo pescoço e aspirou o cheiro da pele sentindo ela tremer com o toque –Não só ver como tocar, te possuir!

-Me solta, não gosto do jeito que você me olha e nem do jeito que me toca! – disse ela com uma voz de desespero.

-Calma não vou fazer nada! – ele se afastou e andou em direção ao quarto, mais parou no caminho – Você não vêm?

-… - ela andou receosa em direção a ele.

-Me diga você ama tanto assim aquele porco do seu marido!

-Olha meu caro se for para você xingar meu marido não vou lhe responder nenhuma de suas perguntas!

-Mais ele é mesmo isso e muito mais! – ela o olhou com desprezo e ele bufou.

-Meu marido é uma boa pessoa!

-É tão bom que te trai com milhões de mulheres!

-ELE NÃO FAZ ISSO!

-Olha acredite se quiser ta legal, não vou mais tentar abrir esses seus lindos olhos!

-Da para parar de me elogiar?

-Por que? Normalmente as mulheres adoram meus elogios! – ele sorriu de lado

-Sim mulheres que não tem marido que se sujeitam a você!

-Olha minha cara eu não sou de se jogar for lhe garanto! – ele abriu a porta do quarto e Arashi olhou tinha uma enorme cama com lençóis azuis, vários travesseiros e poucos moveis.

-Quero que durma bem longe de mim nessa cama!

-Sim, sim claro! – ele sorriu inocentemente.

-E tire esse sorrisinho inocente do rosto que de inocente você não tem nada!

-Faz mal juízo de mim princesa!

Os dois se deitaram na cama Arashi se encolheu na ponta queria ficar bem longe daquele homem, ele a olhava com desejo não gostava que outro homem a olhasse daquele jeito que não fosse o marido, e ele apesar de tudo era um homem lindo.

Desviou o olhar parar olha-lo e pegou-o admirando.

-Você é linda sabia? – ele disse sorrindo.

Ela virou o rosto mais uma vez envergonhada, aqueles olhos azuis dele sobre si fazia com que uma corrente elétrica passasse pelo corpo dela a fazendo tremer.

-Esta com frio? – ele se aproximou e colou atrás dela, sentindo a maciez do corpo feminino.

-D-disse que não ia me tocar!

-Só estou te aquecendo, agora durma por que não vou lhe soltar, gosto de dormir sentindo uma corpo macio e cheiroso grudado ao meu!- ele fechou os olhos e logo adormeceu sentindo o cheiro de jasmim que o corpo dela exalava, já ela iria demorar a conseguir dormir, os músculos dele contra seu corpo, a respiração quente e o cheiro masculino não deixava ela fechar os olhos apenas se xingar mentalmente por estar gostando daquele toque que não era de seu marido.

(…)

Shaka foi buscar Kotori logo depois que ela terminou o banho, andaram o caminho todo em silencio e esse silencio estava começando a incomodar.

-Chegamos Kotori! – ela olhou a casinha de madeira que tinha um ar de campo, com algumas flores em volta – Olha não é um castelo mais é confortável!

-Ela é perfeita, mais eu sou uma refém eu tenho o direito de dormir numa casa dessa? Não era para mim estar presa ou algo do tipo? – ela perguntou sorrindo.

-Bom aqui tem uma pequena casa que serve de prisão mais nunca usamos, esse vilarejo é para refugiados, só tem pessoas que estão sendo perseguidas e suas famílias,todos respeitam as leis daqui ninguém quer ser expulso!

-Mais eu não sou alguém daqui sou uma refém!

-É uma mulher princesa muito bonita, muitos homens parece que gostaram de você não é seguro ficar sozinha naquela prisão com suas amigas por isso é melhor ficar em casas com a gente!

-Olha me desculpe com você até pode ser seguro mais com seus amigos não acho!

-Huahauah é até você já percebeu que eles são tarados! – ele viu o olhar preocupado dela e resolveu mudar o que falou – Eles são tarados mais são bons homens não violentam mulheres.

-…

Eles entraram na pequena casa e Kotori seguia Shaka até onde ele a levava, ele abriu uma porta e revelou um quarto com uma cama grande com cobertores brancos e uma pequena escrivania que tinha papeis espalhados.

-Olha eu só tenho uma cama!

-Tudo bem o tanto que não me toque!

-Não vou fazer nada que não queira!

Ela se sentou na cama e ficou olhando parar os pés que se mexiam suavemente para frente e parar trás.

-Olha Kotori me desculpe por ter visto você nua não era minha intenção e também ficar naquele estado se é que você me entende. – Shaka ainda não tinha se desculpado, aproveitou o momento que estavam sozinhos parar fazer isso,se fizesse isso na frente dos outros ia ter que agüentar eles o enchendo por meses.

-Tudo bem Shaka afinal eu também te vi sem roupa, sem contar que foi mais agradável te ver sem roupa do que seria ver meu marido!

Shaka corou diante do comentário dela, vendo ela lhe mandar um sorriso gentil, desde quando tinha invertido os papeis ela o estava o seduzindo e ele corando.

-Eu… bom…

-Não precisa ficar com vergonha, acho que já deu para perceber que detesto meu marido!

-Não sabia! – ele se sentou ao lado dela vendo ela abaixar a cabeça e os fios dourados lhe tamparem a visão.

-Ele é um porco nojento, me casei obrigada além de muito nova, tinha 18 anos quando me casei com o general!Hoje tenho 20 anos! – ela disse fazendo cara de nojo – Odeio quando ele me toca, o único de meus irmãos que percebe é Hades ele sempre tenta manter meu marido longe de mim mais vem o delisgado do Poseidon e sempre estraga tudo, daí tenho que agüentar aquele homem me tocando!

-...

-Melhor dormimos! – dito isso ela se deitou na cama de costas para Shaka e logo fechou os olhos parar adormecer,se sentiu envergonhada de ter desabafado aquilo com um estranho.

Shaka observava o rosto sereno que tentava dormir e imaginava o que aquele homem asqueroso devia ter feito com aquela mulher para ela ter tanto ódio dele assim.

-Boa noite princesa!

(…)

-EU NÃO VOU DORMIR NA MESMA CAMA QUE VOCÊ!

-DURMA NO CHÃO ENTÃO!

-PODE TER CERTEZA QUE É MAIS AGRADAVEL!

-Como você consegue ser tão irritante?

-E como você consegue ser tão chato?

Kamus e Kikyou estavam discutindo desde que entraram na casa pelo menos ainda não tinham jogado objetos um no outro.

-Você é a única mulher que me acha chato! – comentou ele de braços cruzados olhando para ela com o olhar frio de sempre.

-É que as outras não consegue ver nada além desse seu rosto bonito e também… errr nada! – ela corou ao perceber que havia elogiado ele.

-Horas então me acha bonito?

-Não acho você horrível!

-Como mente mal você acabou de falar!

-Alem de chato é surdo escutou errado! – Kamus estava começando a ficar irritado novamente aquela garota era muito abusada, alem de bonita de mais.

-Olha aqui menina se você não quiser dormir na soleira é bom me tratar melhor! – ele a puxou para mais perto mais não o suficiente para que ficassem colados.

-Não me chame de menina! – ela abaixou a cabeça em um gesto triste – Ele me chama daquela maneira não gosto disso não gosto QUE ME CHAMEM DE MENINA!

A expressão dela era de raiva e indignação ela se soltou dos braços dele com um movimento brusco e foi em direção a porta.

-Espere a onde vai? " ele quem?" – pensou Kamus mentalmente.

-Vou dormir na soleira é mais agradável do que sua Campânia! – ela fechou a porta da casa com um estrondo e se sentou na pequena escada da porta,ele a chamava daquela maneira não deixaria que outra pessoa a chamasse assim, afinal ela não era mais uma menina a muito tempo.

Kamus olhou para porta que foi batida e apenas deu um pequeno rosnado de indignação.

-Menina irritante que durma ai for a também! – ele por dentro queria tira-la da de for a e joga-la naquela cama parar ela dormir mais seu lado frio venceu e deixaria ela lá se ela quisessem entrar que entrasse.

(…)

-E então como anda as buscas em Hades ande fale!

-Cala boca Poseidon se você não presta para montar em um cavalo e procurar também não presta parar falar por que não vai procurar uma serva em?

-Horas seu…

-CALADO OS DOIS!- Zeus já estava impaciente os dois irmãos não paravam de brigar um minuto.

-Como eu ia dizendo antes de Poseidon me interromper elas foram encontradas vistas das ultimas vez montadas em cavalos com alguns homens indo parar floresta.

-O QUE? MINHA ESPOSA A ARASHI FOI MONTADA EM UM MESMO CAVALO QUE UM REBELDE BASTARDO MALDITO? – olhar de Poseidon só transmitia ódio.

-É me parece que você entendeu!

-AHH EU QUERO A CABEÇA DESSES BASTARDOS!

-CALA BOCA ACHA QUE EU TAMBÉM NÃO ME SINTO ASSIM?

-NÃO! Você não tem sentimentos nem gosta da bela prende que nosso pai te reservou!

-Poseidon espero que um daqueles homens se deite com sua esposa!

-EU VOU TE MATAR!

Os dois irmãos já brigavam a base de socos, tiveram que ser separados por alguns guardas, Zeus não ficou lá parar assistir aquela cena, estava mais preocupado em conseguir capturar os rebeldes se vingar e ter a noiva de volta.

AHHHHH terminei esse capitulo espero que não tenha nenhum erro de ortografia dessa vez… 

Nham gomem gente pelos erros é que a digitação foi rápida e no dia e postei se revisar eu acabei esquecendo mais que bom que vcs estão gostando v

**Ahhh eu sou novata sim eu já escrevo fanfics a um bom tempo mais nunca postei XD por que a burrinha aki num sabia postar mais acho que agora � fikei menos ignorante e aprendi -- so que não sei comentar se alguém quiser me ajudar…**

**OBRIGADA A TODAS QUE COMENTARAM…a sim sim se tiver outro problema de revisão ou coisa assim pode falar ta v pa mim ver se melhoro**

**Milo: duvido**

**Dark:� nham Milo vuando ao longe com o hiper mega soco ultra violento**


	4. Um outro dia

**Um outro dia…**

O sol nasceu grandioso e brilhante como sempre nas montanhas da floresta que era quardada logo após a caverna escondida chamada caverna dourada.

Os homens já começavam a trabalhar, cuidavam dos animais e cortavam lenha.As mulheres cuidavam da plantação que os mantinham e limpava as pequenas casas.

Alguns jovens como Ikki treinavam combate que era ensinado por Aioros.Os cavalos eram lavados por MM,e as armas eram polidas e afiadas por Shura.

-Bom dia! – Kamus se aproximou de MM e Shura que olharam para o rosto cansado do amigo.

-Kamus seu sem vergonha o que você ficou fazendo a noite para ta com essa cara de acabado em?A espartana é tão quente assim? – comentou MM maliciosamente, Kamus ao ouvir falar daquela garota irritante fechou mais a cara ainda,isso se era possivel.

-Aquela mulher só me da dor de cabeça, ontem ela ficou toda ofendida e dormiu encostada a porta da frente e do lado de fora ainda!

-O QUE ? – Shura e MM olharam para Kamus incredulos, como Kamus podia ser tão frio e insencivel deixando a bela jovem do lado de fora.

-Não me olhem com essas caras ela dormiu lá por que quis eu não a mandei para fora ela foi por vontade própria, fiquei a noite toda tentando fazer ela entrar.

-Kamus o que você fez para ela?

-Já disse que nada Shura ela que é louca, disse que não era para mim a chamar de menina e bla bla bla!

-Não sei como vocês não se mataram ainda! – MM deu um esfregão de madeira para Kamus ajudar ele com os cavalos.

-Mais por falar nela vocês a viram?

-Quando eu acordei ela não estava mais dormindo por que não a encontrei na soleira da sua porta, deve ter ido dar uma volta pelo vilarejo. – Kamus deu de ombros e começou a esfregar seu belo corcel.

(…)

Na pequena casa de Milo a jovem de cabelos prateados dormia encostada na parede, Milo se aproximou dela e se ajoelhou de frente ao corpo da jovem.Admirou o rosto sereno, os lábios rosados levemente abertos à respiração suave, algumas mexas prateadas que caiam na face bela.Milo se perdeu naquele rosto,queria tanto que os belos olhos azuis de abrissem para ver o brilho de inocência e desconfiança que tinha neles.

Passou a ponta dos dedos nos lábios dela sentindo os quanto macios e quentes com esse gesto seu pedido foi realizado viu os brilhantes olhos se abrirem e o fitar assustados.

-Bom dia! – disse ele sorrindo sem tirar os dedos de onde se encontravam.

Ela se levantou em um gesto rápido e o fitou com a mesma raiva de ontem.

-Já lhe disse para não me tocar!

-Calma não precisa ficar tão brava!Bom só vim lhe dizer que tem uma roupa para você se vestir no meu quarto e se quiser vai até o rio para se banhar.– ele antes de fechar asair mandou um beijo paraela da porta que a deixou vermelha de raiva daquele homem ser tão abusado.

Ela deu um suspirou e se dirigiu ao quarto,viu a cama desarrumada com o lençol azul escuro bagunçado em cima dela as roupas que ele usava ontem jogadas em um canto,viu uma túnica feminina jogada em um canto do quarto, provavelmente de alguma mulher que ele passou algumas horas de prazer enquanto ela estava no rio ontem.

Olhou a roupa feminina com repulsa provavelmente essa era uma das muitas que se deitavam com ele.

Por um instante se lembrou do beijo da noite passada,o jeito possessivo e exigente que ele lhe beijara, o gosto dos lábios dele,o corpo forte que se pressionara contra o dela, tremeu ao se lembrar do calor e do cheiro másculo que ele tinha.

-No que eu to pensando eu sou uma mulher comprometida! "mais foi meu primeiro beijo" – ela pós a mão nos lábios e depois corou, apanhou o túnica branca que tinha na cama e saiu da casa, ela estava precisando de um banho gelado urgentemente.

(…)

-Bom dia rapazes!

-Nossa acordou cedo Milo o que aconteceu a fera te expulsou da própria casa?

-Muito engraçado Shura, mais como hoje eu estou de ótimo humor não vou te dar uma surra por esse comentário infeliz! – Milo tirou a camisa vendo os olhares das jovens se dirigir a ele.

-Milo você é mesmo um exibido acha que éo único gostoso no pedaço é? – MM também tirou a camisa vendo a mulherada quase enfartar com dois homens lindos daquele jeito se despinto.

-Minha vez! – Shura também tirou a camisa de fato as mulheres estavam prestes a pular em cima deles, mais antes iam esperar Kamus tirar a camisa também.

-Por que estão todos olhando para mim acham mesmo que vou ficar me exibindo? Não mesmo não vou ficar tirando minha roupa por ai! – as jovens tiveram um olhar de decepção e voltaram a fazer o que faziam.

-Kamus você estragou tudo faltava só um pouquinho para todo o vilarejo pular na gente! – os guerreiros tava quase matando Kamus aproveitando que Shura tinha um monte de armas na frente deles.

(…)

Shaka abriu os olhos azuis e encontrou a jovem loira o olhando, viu as faces dela ficarem rosadas e ela virar para o outro lado.

-Bom dia Kotori! – ele não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver o interesse que a jovem estava tendo por ele desde ontem à noite.

-Bom dia!

Ele se levantou e viu ela se virar novamente para ele.

-O que nós vamos fazer aqui enquanto somos reféns?- ela perguntou curiosa.

-Pode fazer o que quiser aqui, só não tentar fugir! – Shaka começou a tirar a calsa que tinha posto para dormir e por outra roupa para passar o dia, não se importava da jovem estar o olhando ela já tinha o visto nu.

-Eu não quero fugir! – ela comentou corada

Ele acabou de se vestir e a olhou na cama,tinha um lençol que a cobria até a cintura,enquanto os seios volumosos estavam cobertos com a fina túnica que ela havia dormido,os cabelos ondulados dourados caiam alguns fios pela face outros pelo corpo o emoldurando, parecia um anjo.

-Kotori me diga você é feliz na sua castelo? – ele comentou sem se desviar da visão da loira na cama.

-Depende!

-Como assim depende? Ou você é feliz ou não é! – o loiro voltou a se sentar na cama mais olhando nos olhos dourados da jovem.

-Sou feliz com o fato de ter meus irmão por perto eles me tratam com muito carinho, sou feliz por ter a Kikyou e a Arashi elas conseguem fazer com que minhas tristezas desapareçam.Mais se eu sou feliz com o meu marido a resposta seria não, eu o odeio mais do que tudo na vida.

-Não entendo por que se casou com ele então!

-Shaka a vida da nobreza é diferente da plebéia, os nobres não escolhem com quem casam e sim os pais, para manter o nome os nobres fazem esse sacrifícios, pelo menos as mulheres da nobrezas já que independente de ser casados ou não os homens se deitam com servasou com quem desejarem. – ela abaixou o rosto sentindo os olhos úmidos, não queria que ele a visse chorar.

Ele levantou o rosto da jovem e encontrou os olhos dourados derrubando lagrimas, os olhos dela eram lindos simplesmente lindos.

-"Lindos e tristes!" – Shaka se aproximou dela e lhe deu apenas um selinho um roçar de lábios.- Você mudou princesa não tem mais o mesmo olhar quando tinha 14 anos.

Ele lhe sorriu vendo o rosto de interrogação dela e saiu sem ao menos explicar.

-Que eu tinha?- ela ficou olhando para a porta e depois se encolheu mais na cama,será que conhecera Shaka antes e não se lembrava.

(…)

Saga e Sango depois de terem quebrado a casa toda dormiram na mesma cama sem problemas nenhum, sem perceber haviam ate se abraçado durante a noite.

Sango abriu os olhos e viu o rosto belo de Saga bem perto do seu, sentiu a respiração quente dele, viu que estava com o braço em volta do corpo dele assim como ele estava no seu, se pressionou mais contra o corpo musculoso,sentindo os músculos bem formados e perfeitos que ele tinha.

Olhou para cima para ver o rosto dele novamente e encontrou os olhos azuis dele a olhando.

-S-Saga! – ela corou, não sabia que ele havia acordado com os toques.

Ele rolou para cima dela pondo seu peso todo contra o corpo feminino que tinha abaixo do seu para que ela não se soltasse.

-Oras não sabia que queria algo mais de mim mulher!

-Não disse que queria!

-Para você estar se apertando contra mim daquela maneira! – ele sorriu maliciosamente e viu ela lhe mandar o mesmo sorriso,definitivamente Saga estava lidando com uma mulher como ele.

-Você é bonito eu admito muito atraente, só queria sentir melhor seu corpo para ver se era melhor que os dos outros homens mais pelo jeito é a mesma coisa!

-Não vou discutir com você por que eu seu que sou melhor!- ele se aproximou dos lábios vermelhos roçando de leve o dele contra o dela.

-Vai me beijar?

-Você quer?

Ela ficou em silencio por um tempo admirando a boca que tinha na frente dela, e depois se aproximou e deu uma pequena sugada nos lábio inferior dele ouvindo um gemido da parte dele.

-Não! – ela o empurrou de cima e se levantou olhando para cama vendo o homem inconformado.

-Não? Pera você me provoca e agora não quer me beijar? - Saga estava com vontade de surrar ela e depois a jogar naquela cama e a possuir.

-Fazer o que ne? Bom se não se importa vou procurar minha princesa! – Sango saiu do quarto deixando um Saga naquele estado para trás.

-"Até que não é ruim assim ser refém do bonitão" - sorriu para si mesma ao lembrar do corpo forte e quente do outro.

(…)

Arashi não conseguiu dormir a noite toda, com aquele homem a abraçando daquela maneira, sentir a respiração dele na nuca e as mão fortes lhe segurando pela cintura.

Sentiu ele se remexer e se sentar na cama dando um bocejo.

-Nossa to parecendo o Milo um vagabundo acordando tarde desse jeito!

-…- ela não disse nada apenas aproveitou que ele havia a soltado e se afastou se levantando da cama e indo ate a janela.

-Bom dia a você também Arashi! – Kanon se levantou e a pegou pelo braço a puxando para fora da casa.

-A onde vai me levar?

-Esta um dia lindo Arashi só estou te levando para fora dessa casa para você curtir!

-Acha que posso curtir com você no mesmo vilarejo que eu?

-Para de reclamar e aproveite! Hyoga ESPERA! – Kanon chamou o jovem que passava na frente de sua casa.

-Bom dia senhor Kanon Bom dia princesa! – ele sorriu para os dois de forma alegre.

-Leve a princesa até o rio e não deixe nenhum engraçadinho encostar nela diga que é minha!

-Sua? Mais que audácia eu não sou sua !- parou de falar ao se sentir puxada pelo jovem loiro.

-Não ligue para o senhor Kanon ele é um tarado assim mesmo!

-HEY HYOGA EU ESCUTEI ESSA DE TARADO!- Kanon falou como se estivesse ofendido, mais logo voltou para dentro da casa, ele precisava urgentemente encontrar uma mulher para lhe satisfazer não estava em boas condições e não seria bom a princesa o ver daquela maneira ou ia achar mesmo que ele era um tarado.

Hyoga e Arashi se afastaram da casa e acabaram por encontrar Mayu no caminho.

-Bom dia Princesa Mayu!

-Não sei se é um bom dia! – ela comentou e o loiro apenas riu da cara que as duas faziam.

-Qual a graça? – Mayu pós as mãos na cintura e olhou para o loiro brava.

-Nada não senhorita!Vamos vou leva-las ao rio e depois leva-las para tomar um café na Sra Helena devem estar com fome.

As duas foram em direção ao rio contando a péssima noite que haviam tido e apenas xingando Milo e Kanon que pareciam os piores dos homens com o jeito que elas falavam, Hyoga só sabia rir dos comentarios.

(…)

A morena andava na vila, achava incrível o jeito que aquela gente vivia não precisavam de roupas luxuosas ou de um palácio para sorrirem, estavam alegres assim mesmo e viviam de uma forma muita mais atraente do que ela já tinha vivido.

Viu os rebeldes limpando belos cavalos, conversavam animadamente até mesmo Kamus não estava com aquela cara tão fechada, olhou para perto deles mais dois rapazes limpando armas e andou mais a frente vendo alguns garotos lutarem entre si, eles deviam ter a idade dela mais ou menos e faziam tudo que a voz forte de Aioros pedia.

Olhou o jovem sem camisa e com uma calsa vermelha justa, os cabelos rebeldes lhe caindo sobre os olhos que eram verdes esmeraldas como os dela.

-O Aioros é lindo não acha?

Ela se assustou e olhou para o seu lado encontrando uma jovem de mais ou menos 14 anos junto com Aioria.

-Lithos deixou a princesa sem graça! – falou Aioria ao olhar as faces rosadas dela

-Ah não que isso eu não fiquei sem graça! – ela deu um sorrisinho tímido.

-Hhihihih ficou sim estava corada!Muito prazer sou Lithos sou a irmãzinha mais nova de Aioros e Aioria!

-Prazer eu sou a Kikyou ! – ela se aproximou mais da menina que tinha um rosto bonito.

-É eu sei Aioros falou de você a noite toda com o Aioria!- ela olhou para cima e dessa vez encontrou Aioria corado.

-Lithos não seja inconveniente.

-Desculpa!

-Cuide da Kikyou Lithos vou falar com…

-A Marin? – Aioria deu outro sorrisinho sem graça para a princesa que abafava o riso com a mão.

-Tenho que começa a não falar as coisas na sua frente! – Aioria deu um sorriso reprovador para a irmã e depois saiu.

-Sabe lutar Kikyou?- disse Lithos ao ver ela observar novamente interessada na luta.

-Eu não sei nem montar a cavalo seria difícil saber lutar!

-Aioros e Aioria me encinaram a lutar sou uma da melhores! – a garota dizia isso cheia de orgulho.

-Seriu? Nossa por que não me ensina então não estou fazendo nada mesmo!

-Não sou boa professora mais o Aioros é! – a garota pegou na mão dela e a puxou de encontro ao irmão e aos outros jovens que lutavam.

-Não é uma boa idéia! Vamos atrapalha-lo!

-Não vamos não! AIOROS!- a garota correu até os braços fortes do irmão mais velho que a recebeu com um grande sorriso.

-Lithos o que faz aqui? Devia estar com o Aioria!

-O Aioria foi namorar a Marin ou tentar ele não da uma dentro!Além do mais eu trouxe a sua princesa! – Lithos deu um sorrisinho de criança sapeca para o irmão e esse se dirigiu o olhar para a jovem que sorria timidamente,não pode deixar de corar também.

-Oras o que faz andando sozinha aqui?

-Não estou mais andando sozinha estou com Lithos!

-Aioros a Kikyou não sabe lutar por que não a encina ela queria aprender!

-Nossa é estranho uma princesa querer lutar!

-Acho que aqui não sou uma princesa só mais uma….refém!

-É verdade é mais uma refém!Ikki me faz um favor treina os rapazes vou dar uma voltinha com a Lithos e a Kikyou!

-Certo vai mais vê se não demora ou eu mato eles com porrada eles são muito molengas não tenho paciencia!

-Vai você e ela Oros eu vou ficar com o Ikki! – a jovem deu uma coradinha

Aioros começou a andar acompanhado da morena, mais olhando para trás algumas vezes vendo a irmã olhar para Ikki com admiração e algo mais.

-Bom deixa para lá! – viu a morena olhar para ele sem entender – Me diga como foi a noite?

-Péssima seu amigo é um idiota detesto ele!

-Isso é que é ser sincera!

-Mais ele me trata que nem criança!

-Você não me parece lá muito velha princesa! – ele viu o rosto dela ficar com uma expressão zangada.

-Mais não sou criança tenho 18 anos sou uma mulher não uma menininha!

Ele puxou a jovem para mais perto fazendo o corpo frágil se encostar de leve no corpo forte dele, vendo a respiração dela alterar.

-Pra mim você é uma menina,uma menina linda se quer saber!

-Aioros seu sem vergonha se afaste dela! – Shaka apareceu e tinha uma cara zangada, puxou a morena para perto dele.

-Shaka não vou fazer nada com ela só estava…

-ABUSANDO DA COITADA!

-Nunca abusei de ninguém Shaka!

-O que ta acontecendo aqui será que podiam gritar menos?– Kanon apareceu acompanho de uma loira.

-É o Shaka Kanon arranja mulher para ele urgentemente ele ta precisando, qualquer coisinha que eu faço ele acha que eu to abusando da Kikyou!

-Não é verdade! – Shaka disse fazendo cara de bravo.

-Shaka eu concordo com o Aioros você ta precisando de mulher se quiser a Tétis aqui pode te ajudar!

-Seria um prazer!- disse a loira maliciosamente olhando o loiro.

A morena começou a rir vendo todos se dirigirem o olhar para ela.

-Me desculpe mais a cara de vocês tava muito engraçadas! – ela parou de rir se sentido uma boba rindo de uma coisa daquela, pegou as mãos de Aioros num gesto tímido e o puxou dali – Shaka ele não vai fazer nada se tentar eu capo ele!

-Hum é seria uma boa idéia!- Shaka deu um sorrisinho para Aioros e esse apenas lhe lançou um olhar de que mataria ele mais tarde.

(…)

-MERDA!

-Saga da para parar de xingar porra até os cavalos não tão mais suportando seu humor "agradável"!

-Até agora eu não acredito que me deixei ser seduzido por aquela mulher!

-Olha até eu ia me deixar ser seduzido!

-Cala boca Milo e continua com o que você tava fazendo!

-Nossa Saga que Humor assim vai espantar todos!

-Aioros é você o que quer? Se veio me incomodar também pode dar meia volta!- Saga olhou para a princesa ao lado de Aioros que parecia querer rir da situação e ficou sem graça.

-O que aconteceu com o Saga ta parecendo o Shaka! – Aioros se aproximou de Milo e Shura parecendo escolher alguma arma que eles estavam polindo enquanto Kikyou se aproximava do cavalo que Kamus e MM limpavam,pelo que lembrava aquele era Orion o cavalo de Aioros.

-Mais ou menos o problema do Shaka é tensão sexual o do Saga é por que o que ele quer não pode ter! – MM falava mais olhando para a jovem que acariciava o cavalo.

-O que aconteceu em Saga? – Aioros pegou duas espadas e começo a limpa-las.

-A Sango ela só me provoca isso desde ontem, e hoje ela chegou a me provocar sexualmente e depois me deixar na vontade que ódio mais me deu uma vontade de surra ela e depois jogar ela naquela cama e…

-Saga tem umamenina no meio não precisa continuar nos já entendemos! – Kamus comentou.

-A claro me desculpe princesa! – Saga disse olhando para a morena que agora se dirigia para perto de Aioros.

-Não tem problema já ouvi coisas piores dos guardas alem do mais não sou uma menina como certas pessoas acham sei o que você quis dizer! – Ela mandou um olhar significativo para Kamus que apenas deu um sorrisinho a provocando.

-Para mim parece uma menina!- ele viu ela bufar.

-Cretino,idiota bastarado! – ela o xingava baixinho fazendo apenas Shura,Milo e Aioros que tavam do lado escutar e darem risadas.

-Aioros por que ta polindo isso a gente nem usa mais essas espadas elas tão fraca de corte!

-É que vou usa-las em um treinamento Saga!

-Com a Lithos de novo? – MM parou de limpar o cavalo e olhou o grego.

-Não com a Kikyou!

-O QUE?

-Vou ensinar ela a lutar a pedido dela por que tanto espanto?- disse Aioros olhando para os amigos que pararam de fazer o que faziam para olhar a jovem que parecia mais interessada nas arma que Aioros estava arrumando.

-O SHAKA VAI TE MATAR! – Milo deu um grito ao dizer essas palavras.

-E desde quando princesas têm vontade de lutar!

-Olha o Shaka é só fazer ele ter uma noite agradável com alguma mulher que ele não vai se importar. – Aioros comentou maliciosamente olhando para Shura que entendeu o recadoe deu outro sorrisinho cumplice.

-Olha aqui Kamus eu acho muito mais interessante lutar do que ficar olhando vocês sem camisa como metade da população feminina aqui está fazendo!

-A você acha é?

-Não acho eu tenho CERTEZA! – ela deu um sorrisinho de vitória.

-Duvido que consiga lutar princesa, suas lindas mãos vão ficar cheio de calos alem da espada ser pesada, você vai desistir em alguns minutos! – ele cruzou os braços de encontro ao peito.

-E quem disse que eu queria aprender a lutar seriu? É só para mim passar o tempo, não tem nada de interessante para fazer aqui!

-Eu esqueci que você não está no seu palácio onde todos fazem de tudo para você se divertir!

-Não é verdade isso! Se você quer mesmo saber eu não me divertia no meu palácio como você diz! – ela se levantou bruscamente de onde estava e saiu andando.

Aioros deixou as espadas de lado e correu atrás da jovem.

-Kamus você podia ser mais gentil não acha? – disse Saga lhe lançando um olhar reprovador.

-Mais eu só disse a verdade, não vou me curvar para aquela mimada! – todos balançaram a cabeça inconformados de Kamus implicar com a garota.

-Vocês não acham que o Aioros e a Kikyou tão andando muito juntos? – Shaka comentou ao chegar no local que eles estavam junto de Kanon.

-Eu tambem percebi AQUELE SAFADO!

-Sem estresse MM não precisa ficar com ciúmes! O Aioros é apenas esperto e ta correndo atrás do que quer diferente de certas pessoas que só espantam o que desejam! –Kanon comentou maliciosamente para Kamus que tava prestes a enfiar uma daquelas espadas em Kanon.

-Bom pessoal só vim dizer que o plano ta em ação mandei uma carta hoje para Zeus ele ira receber nossas exigências hoje a noite!

-Droga Shaka você falou que eu podia escrever a carta!

-Se eu deixasse MM você ia escrever uma carta de ameaça para ele falando como seria a morte dele e dos irmão dele e não ia falar o que realmente queremos!

-Ueeee e o que tem de mais? – MM comentou "inocentemente"

-Ahh esquece MM você é caso perdido!Bom Hoje a noite farão uma festa para a gente de boas vindas já que ontem não deu vai ser hoje!

-Aposto que foi idéia daSra. Helena ela ta sempre preocupada com a gente!

-Não só com a gente! –Shura comentou vendo a velha senhora com Mayu,Arashi e Hyoga entupindo-os de comida na frente de sua barraca de frutas.

-Sabe o que ela me perguntou Hoje? Se a gente pretendia se casar com elas disse que eram boas moças que dariam jeito na nossa vida de vadios! Fala seriu eu não só um vadio!

-Imagina MM você só é um sem vergonha que fica por ai dormindo com virgens inocentes ou melhor com qualquer mulher que vê e lhe agrada.

-Você não é muito diferente Milo fica na sua!

-É parece que eu sou o único santo aqui.

-VAI MENTIR EM OUTRO LUGAR KAMUS!

-É Kamus todos nos sabemos que você é um safado sem vergonha !

-A Tétis me contou umas coisas de você hoje que de santo você não tem bosta nenhuma!- disse Kanon provocando-o

Kamus fechou a cara e ficou tentando retrucar o que seus amigos lhe dizia até Shaka havia entrado na brincadeira.

(…)

-Kamus gosta de te provocarolha que ele não é assim você deve abalar o nosso gelinho!- disse Aioros com segundas intenções.

-Muito engraçado Aioros! Ele me irrita muito Shaka devia ter me posto em outra casa!

-Ficaria na minha?

Ela o olhou e deu um sorrisinho vendo Aioros lhe mandar o mesmo sorriso doce e gentil.

-Opa olha a pouca vergonha aqui! – Sango apareceu e deu um sorrisinho malicioso que por sinal só Aioros entendeu e ficou sem graça.

-Bom Kikyou preciso ir depois te dou uma daquelas aulas que você quer! – Aioros lhe mandou outro daqueles sorrisos que ela adorava e depois saiu.

-Aulas é?

-Ele vai me ensinar a lutar!

-Sei ele parece que quer ensinar outra coisa!

-Para com isso Sango!

-Deixa pra lá Kikyou a Princesa Mayu está ali com a Arashi vamos aproveitar e ir também!

-Tá!

(…)

A Loira andava pelo vilarejo, estava mais é perdida, o vilarejo era pequeno mais mesmo assim estava difícil de achar as outras ainda mais com a cabeça dela em outro lugar ou melhor em um certo loiro que havia lhe dado um pequeno beijo mais muito prazeroso por sinal.

Viu o loiro que não saia de seus pensamentos com os outros rebeldes e parou para admira-lo, ele era lindo, doce e gentil.Parou seus pensamentos ao se lembrar que era casada apesar de odiar o marido e de lembrar que ele era inimigo de seus irmão e se pudesse os matarias,ela era apenas mais uma conquista para o loiro enquanto estivesse lá depois que ele a mandasse de volta ele a esqueceria.

Não queria que ele se esquecesse dela ele de alguma maneira estava a deixando com vontade de ficar perto dele para sempre.E já estava começando a achar que já tinha visto aqueles lindos olhos azuis só no lembrava onde.

-Bom dia Kotori!- Kotori olhou para o lado e viu Aioria com uma bela ruiva de olhos azuis

-Bom dia Aioria!- ela deu um sorriso fazendo com que Aioria lhe mandasse o mesmo e se aproximasse junto com a mulher.

-Essa é Marin minha noiva!

-Prazer! – A mulher se curvou fazendo a loira se assustar.

-O que está fazendo se levante não permito que se curve diante de mim aqui! – Aioria e Marin se assustaram olhando para a moça.

-Aqui sou uma refém se alguém tiver que se curvar serei eu! – ela sorriu fazendo com que os dois sorrissem da mesma forma – Bom agora vocês poderiam me dizer onde estão as outras?

-Na barraca atrás de você!

-Ahh acho que não procurei direito! – ela deu um breve ate logo e sai em direção a barraca que aprecia incrivelmente movimentada não havia só Hyoga lá Seya ,Ikki e Lithos estava lá ajudando a fazer zona deixando a Sra. Helena alegre de ver tudo movimentado novamente como a anos atras quando tinha todos os seus meninos lá.

-Eu vi Aioria!

-Viu o que?

-Vocêempolgado com ela, eu sei que ela é mais bonita que eu mais não precisava demonstrar tão descaradamente. – comentou enciumada.

-A Marin ninguém é mais bonita para mim do que você! – ele deu um beijo de leve nos lábios da noiva e voltou a caminhar com uma mulher sorridente do lado.

A manhã e a tarde havia se passado muito rápido,Sra Helena passou a tarde com Kotori e Arashi mostrando como se cozinha as princesas achavam divertido porem novo nunca cozinharam e aprender estava sendo muito interessante.

Shun e Hyoga passaram a tarde toda admirando a jovem serva que ajudava-os a pegar ervas para curar feridas dos guerreitos quando esse se machucava,uma hora ou outra ela passava na frente de Saga para provoca-lo sexualmente deixando o jovem além de excitado mais bravo que antes,causando risos em todos.

Mayu e Kikyou passaram a tarde com Ikki e Lithos que lhes mostrava o vilarejo apresentava as pessoas e lhe contava as coisas sobre os rebeldes, lógico que quem fazia isso era Lithos Ikki estava mais interessado em ficar em silencio e admirar a beleza das princesas que se divertiam ao escutar as historias que a outra lhes contava.

Os guerreiros fizeram o de sempre, planos para derrubar os reis,cortejar as mulheres do vilarejo e sempre se darem bem, comer e beber e treinar lutando um contra o outro sendo assediados pelas jovens do vilarejo,o que mais gostavam.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh que preguiça! – Milo se jogou no rio fazendo com que a água espirrasse para todos os lados.

-Porra Milo parece criança fica quieto ai ou eu te jogo daqui para o mato!

-Relaxa MM e o que tem espirrar água você ta molhado mesmo nem vem descontar seu mal humor em mim por que perdeu a luta para o Aioros.

-Não sei como ele consegue ganhar olha só para ele! – MM apontou estressado para o rosto de Aioros que apenas lhe dava aquele sorriso de criança. – Parece criança , aqueles caras que não conseguem lutar nem com uma velhinha como ele consegui me dar uma surra daquela?

-Sou mais velho e mais experiente, olha não tem como vocês competir comigo e com o gêmeos vamos sempre ganhar!

-MAIS EXPERIENTE O CARALHO POR QUE EU LUTEI COM O KAMUS E TAMBÉM PERDI!

-Admita você é horrível de luta!

-VÁ A MERDA SHURAE AIORIA! – os dois riam em um canto mais afastados de MM que os matariam afogados caso eles chegassem mais perto.

-Eu vou sair e me arrumar para a festa , quando mais cedo chegar lá melhor! – Disse Kanon maliciosamente.

-Olha se você estiver saindo para ver se encontra a Arashi na sua casa sozinha vai se ferrar!

-Por que diz isso Aioria!

-Por que a Sra Helena a levou junto com as outras para ajudar elas a se arrumarem.

-Como sabe? – Kanon entrou de novo na água havia perdido a vontade de ir para casa.

-Marin foi ajudar e Lithos também.

-Me digam vocês acham que elas são felizes lá onde moram?

-Por que a pergunta Shaka?

-Oras por que a Kotori me parece ser tão triste!

-Shaka não vai se apaixonar pela mulher como você mesmo disse depois que a gente conseguir o que a gente quer vamos devolve-las! – disse Aioros preocupado.

-Oras eu não vou me apaixonar mais quem devia estar preocupado é você Aioros!

-Eu por que?

-Por que todo mundo percebeu que você gostou da espartana! – disse Milo maliciosamente olhando o grego dar um sorrisinho de lado.

-É gostei ela me atrai , ela é geniosa, é bonita, sem contar que não é uma dessas flores de estufas como todo mundo pensa, se dar oportunidade para ela,ela sai daquele castelo e parte ao mundo a fora em busca de aventura,tem sangue quente tem personalidade, não fica só falando de roupas, é meu tipo de mulher!Além do mais eu não sou o único que tá impressionado com elas! – Aioros lançou um olhar significativo para todos.

-Eu admito que gostei da Arashi ela é linda ,tem um corpo que me deixa a desejar, pena que é casada com aquele maldito e não esquece dele um segundo. – comentou Kanon.

-Você não foi o único que gostou dela, Hyoga também gostou da mulher babou a tarde toda por causa dela. – Disse Kamus.

-É bom ficar de olho no Zero e não no Hyoga, Zeros estava desnudando ela com o olhar, ele não é confiável e não era nem discreto! – disse MM olhando Kanon em sinal de alerta que o cara podia fazer algo.

-Se ele fizer algo eu mato ele de uma forma bem violenta! – disse Kanon.

-Agora o nosso Saga tá muita na cara que gostou da serva fogosa!

-EU ODEIOA AQUELA MULHER! Ela me provocou a tarde toda, mais ela vai ver quando eu pegar ela de jeito.

Todos riram do jeito bravo e indignado que Saga falava como se a mulher fosse perigosa.

-Bom eu ate gostei da Mayu mais ela me odeia, e confirmei isso quando a beijei!

-A Milo pensa por um lado Zeus não vai ser o primeiro a beija-la! – Kamus comentou de um jeito tão malicioso que todos acharam que aquele ali não fosse o Kamus apenas Milo ,o melhor amigo de Kamus conhecia esse lado dele.

-É nisso você tem razão,mais eu quero mais dela além de um beijo!

-NÃO NÃO E NÃO!- Shaka ficava estressado novamente,ficaram discutindo todos por um simples motivo, SHAKA PRECIVA URGENTEMENTE DE MULHER PARA DEIXAR ELES EM PAZ.

**OIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE GENTE Bom espero que não tenha erros dessa vez… e me desculpe pela demora é que eu tava ocupada terminando a segunda parte de homônimos ( gente é yaoi não leiam se não gostam)**

**Bom gente acho que no próximo capitulo já da para por um HENTAI.. com um dos casais, da para ver que nem todos os casais estão definidos né? É que eu não sei com quem eu ponho alguns.Bom acho que daqui dois dias ou ate mesmo um ponho a continuação ( me empolguei XD)**

**BOM ARIGATOU PELOS COMENTARIOS fico feliz que vocês tenham gostado e gomem nasai pelos erros se tiver algum..vou aceitar a ajuda da menina que disse que revisava meus fics… beijokas.**

**( gente foi mal mais eu sempre elogio muito o Aioros neh? Mais fazer o que EU O AMO XD juntamente com os outros mais eu sou mesmo puxa saco dele ou melhor daquele gostoso)**


	5. Festa,tapas e beijos

**Festa, Tapas e beijos…**

Estavam na aconchegante casa da Sra Helena, Marin e Lithos ajudavam as prisioneiras a se arrumarem.

-Acho que essa túnica está muito curta! – comentou Kotori ao olhar a túnica que vestia.

Ela usava uma túnica verde escuro que ia até os joelhos deixando metade da perna a mostra, usava uma sandália trançada branca e tinha uma fita grossa e longa verde lhe prendendo as mexas douradas e um pequeno rabo baixo deixando alguns fios soltos lhe caindo pelo rosto.

-Curta? Isso é até longo por aqui minha jovem usamos apenas túnicas longas para casamentos são muito caras! – comentou Marin rindo do constrangimento da jovem.

-Mais a da Sango é menor que a minha e ela parece nem se importar!

-Mais eu não me importo eu uso túnicas como essa sempre que deixam as pernas de fora. Se não se esqueceu sou uma serva.

Sango usava uma túnica vermelha que deixava metade das coxas a mostra na parte de cima cobria apenas um ombro e tinha um decote bem sensual deixando as curvas dos seios a mostra, usava o cabelo preso em uma trança, e sandálias em um tom de bege mais escuro.

-Mais isso é constrangedor!

-É nada você vai ver vai ter olhares masculinos para você o tempo todo!

-Sango parece que gosta de ser assediada!

-Minha cara Lithos eu não gosto eu ADORO principalmente quando eu seduzo e só deixo eles na vontade!

-Eu não vou sair desse jeito!

-Mais está tão bonita princesa! – Sango comentou ao olhar a jovem que estava parada se analisando.

Mayu usava uma túnica branca que prendia no pescoço deixando o decote aparecendo um pouco das curvas dos seios mais nada muito indiscreto, ia até os joelhos como de Kotori e usava sandálias transadas bege claro.Os cabelos estavam soltos e tinha uma pequena flor rosa que prendia uma mexa de seu cabelo.

-Mais essa túnica é indecente!

-Mayu a gente sempre usa túnicas assim! – comentou Marin olhando a própria túnica que era ate metade das coxas.

-Mais vocês estão acostumadas, eu só uso túnicas que cobrem meu corpo todo!

-Para de reclamar Mayu eu também não me sinto bem mais como quero me divertir um pouco vou assim mesmo!

Kikyou usava uma túnica amarela bem clara que ia até os joelhos, a parte de cima prendia apenas em um ombro deixando um decote bem sensual nas curvas dos seios, usava sandálias trançadas brancas, tinha os longos cabelos negros soltos usando uma fita amarela apenas em uma mexa de lado fazendo com que o final da fita lhe caísse pelo ombro desnudo!

-Mais parece que você gostou de ser raptada em Kikyou!

-Eu? Mayu não inventa ta só acho que se estamos aqui devemos nos divertir pelo menos

-Com o Aioros? – Sango comentou de modo que todos olhassem para a espartana.

-Não fala besteira Sango!

-Então o Kamus?

-SANGO! – a espartana olhava para ela com um olhar que era para ela fichar a boca.

-Certo eu me calo! – Sango e Lithos riam da outra jovem que bufava de raiva.

-Kikyou não se empolgue com eles, eles são bonitos mais você já é comprometida sem contar que é uma princesa! – Arashi comentou logo depois que amarrou a tunica no pescoço.

Arashi usava uma tunica azul da cor de seus olhos que ia até os joelhos também essa prendia no pescoço deixando um pequeno decote nada que aparecesse muito apenas deixando as curvas dos seios amostra, tinha o cabelo preso em um coque deixando que algumas mexas lhe caíssem pelo rosto.

-Não estou me empolgando a Sango que não fala com coisa com coisa!

Dessa vez não só Lithos e Sango mais Marin e a Sra. Helena também riram.

-Vamos a festa já deve ter começado.- comentou Marin.

Elas saíram da casa e se dirigiram ao local que parecia agitado.

(…)

O local estava cheio de pessoas só não haviam crianças as mães não achavam o lugar apropriado.

Os homens bebiam alguns agarrados a mulheres, outros dançavam com as jovens, outras comiam a comida farta.

Os mais velhos ficavam em uma mesa separada assim como os mais jovens.

Os guerreiros estavam em uma mesa apenas para eles, haviam algumas mulheres os acompanhando, a bela ruiva de noite passada estava no colo de Saga enquanto era beijada pelo mesmo.

Tétis parecia revisar em ficar com Shaka e com Kanon, já Aioria dispensava todas não queria que Marin pensasse mal dele logo agora que havia ficado noivo da ruiva, depois de muito sacrifício.

MM tinha duas jovens uma em cada perna.Já Kamus conversava com uma jovem loira e às vezes a beijava.

Milo,Shura e Aioros dançavam com todas as mulheres que esperavam suas vez com paciência.

Havia muitos outros casais dançando.Todos dançavam a musica que Mime e Sorento tocavam graciosamente.

Todos pareciam se divertir, quando a porta do Bar foi aberta como de costume todos olharam para ver quem entrara.

Tudo parou a musica as pessoas r apenas todos contemplavam a bela visão das jovens na porta.

-Aioria sai já de perto dessa mulher! – Marin quebrou o silencio se dirigindo ao noivo e jogando a mulher que estava ao lado dele para bem longe dali.

Sra Helena havia ido a mesa onde os mais velhos estavam e Lithos foi à mesa dos mais jovens onde tinha Ikki, Shun e os outros.

Elas pareciam perdidas por um momento não sabiam para onde se dirigirem, parecia que a mesa de seus seqüestradores estava cheia de mais de MULHERES

Shaka se afastou de Tétis e Kanon e se dirigiu a loira, ela estava linda e sensual, viu ela lhe abrir um sorriso quando percebeu que ele vinha na direção dela.

-Pensei que não vinha! – ele disse olhando nos olhos dela que pareceram brilhar naquele momento.

-Queria ver como é uma festa daqui!– ele sorriu e a puxou pelas mãos a levando a onde os outros estavam dançando.

-Será que podem tocar a musica? – Mime e Sorento estavam olhando as beldades e a cena romântica de a minutos atrás e se esqueceram de tocar, logo após o aviso de Shaka voltaram a tocar a bela melodia.

-Opa bebida faz tempo que não bebo! –Sango se aproximou do bar andando sensualmente pelo lugar vendo todos os olhares masculinos se dirigir a ela de forma que a despissem apenas com o olhar.

-Essa Mulher eu disse que ia pegar ela de jeito! – Saga pós a ruiva de lado e foi em direção a dona de seus desejos desde de manhã.

-Mulher infeliz queria que desaparecesse!

-Para com isso Dephane,venha enquanto Saga ta ocupado eu cuido de Você! – comento um homem puxando a ruiva de lá.

-Kikyou se Shaka me deixasse te roubava de teu noivo para sempre! – Shura chegou atrás da morena vendo ela lhe sorrir com a face corada.

-Quem disse que iria com você?

-Como eu disse te roubaria! – Shura pegou a mão da jovem e a levou para dançar.

-Shura depois eu vou dançar com ela!

-Nem vem Aioros dança com a sua acompanhante essa noite eu vou fazer ela feliz! – ela lhe mandou um olhar reprovador – No bom sentindo princesa!

Kamus apenas a olhava de longe voltando a falar com a outra mulher que parecia muito mais interessado nele que aquela princesa mimada.

-Mayu por que não vem aqui com a gente!

-Claro Lithos! – Mayu se sentou com Lithos e os outros mais seu olhar estava em um certo rapaz que parecia não se contentar só com uma mulher, já tinha visto Milo beijando umas três e dançando de um jeito vulgar com duas.

-Não ligue ele é assim é difícil ele mudar! – Ikki comentou ao ver o olhar da jovem

-Não me importo ele é mesmo um depravado idiota!- Ikki deu um gargalhada e tentou fazer com que a jovem se soltasse mais e esquecesse de Milo.

Arashi ainda não saiu da porta, não sabia para onde ia sem contar que não gostava com o jeito que um dos homens a olhava.

Zeros um homem magricela, pálido e com um rosto feio estava a olhando de um jeito que chegava a assustar, não era só desejo ele a olhava de um jeito obsceno que a fazia ficar enjoada, deu um passo para trás ao ver o homem se levantar mais acabou por bater em um corpo forte atrás de si, se virou e se deparou com Kanon.

-Arashi não é bom ficar sozinha esse cara a olha de um jeito que me da nojo! – ele a abraçou de encontro ao peito lançando um olhar mortal a Zeros que voltou a se sentar com a cara nada satisfeita.

-Kanon vamos para longe da mesa que ele se encontra! – Kanon afirmou com a cabeça e a levou para a mesa em que ele estava sentado antes.

(…)

-Você é mesmo ousada para aparecer desse jeito e ainda por cima provocar todos os homens do lugar com essa túnica minúscula!

-Estou vestida como todas as mulheres nessa festa assim como estava a ruiva! – ela disse dando um sorrisinho de lado.

-Então é isso estava com ciúmes de Daphane?

-Não querido se eu quisesse ter o que ela tem que no caso é você eu conseguiria! – ela ficou na ponta dos pés e se segurou nos ombros forte de Saga ficando a altura do ouvido dele lhe sussurrando sensualmente as palavras.

-Mulher você é atrevida de mais e é isso que eu odeio em você!

-Pra mim você gosta! – Saga resolveu entrar no jogo, e puxou mais de encontro ao corpo dele sentindo as curvas se encaixarem perfeitamente no corpo musculoso.

-É tem razão eu gosto!Me diga Sango por que de todos aqui você preferiu irritar especialmente a mim? Fala a verdade você me adorou! – Saga puxou o rosto dela para mais perto do seu com uma das mão enquanto a outra ainda continuava na cintura dela.

-Por que gosto de te ver me desejando mais nunca conseguindo o que quer!

-Bom acho que nessa noite você quem vai me desejar! – Saga fez a mesma coisa que ela tinha feito com ele de manha, deu um chupão de leve nos lábios inferior dela ouvido um gemido abafado, e uniu todas suas forças para se afastar mesmo querendo ir mais adiante provar daquela boca que deixava a desejar.

Ela olhou ele se afastar e não pode deixar de ficar com raiva,ele havia usado o truque dela e ainda por cima havia funcionado por que ela tinha gostado da caricia ousada.

(…)

-Pensei que não sabia dançar só beber e lutar!

-Muita engraçadinha Kikyou! Se você quer saber eu sou o melhor dançarino! – ela deu uma risadinha divertida enquanto deixava o corpo masculino lhe guiar durante a dança.

-Eu to ficando tonto! – a dança era mais agitada bem diferente da que ela estava acostumada a dançar.

-Se você cair eu te seguro, mais não vamos parar agora, a gente é a melhor dupla!

-Shura você é um safado sem vergonha não para de flertar a garota!

-Aioros vira para frente e continua dançando com a SUA companheira e me esqueci junto com a MINHA companheira! – Shura mandou um sorrisinho de vitorioso para Aioros e saiu de perto do grego dançando.

-Espanhol safado! – Aioros apenas fez o mesmo puxou sua parceira e foi para perto de Shura dançando.

No meio da Dança Shura e Aioros travavam uma batalha divertida pela atenção da espartana.

(…)

Shaka e Kotori já haviam parado de dançar algum tempo, não era eles que iam ficar no meio da disputa infantil de Shura e Aioros que não percebiam que a mulher nem ligar para aquilo estavam ligando.

Eles estavam em uma mesa mais afastada apenas os dois conversando, contando sobre suas vidas, estavam tentando se aproximar um do outro.

-Shaka me diga da onde me conhece? Nunca sai do palácio antes!

-Princesa eu era órfão assim como meus outros amigos, mais a gente teve a sorte de encontrar o mestre Dohko, que era um jovem gladiador na época.

Ele nos deu comida e moradia, ele morava exatamente aqui nesse vilarejo escondido, junto com a Sra.Helena que o ajudava de bom grado a cuidar da gente.Além de que ela era apaixonada por ele.

-O QUE ELA ERA APAIXONADA POR ELE? – ela não conteve a cara de surpresa.

-Era, pena que era um amor não correspondido e ele a considerava como uma irmã!Eles nos criaram como filhos! Na época éramos 12 jovens, a maioria de nos éramos ladrões.

Mais ele nos levou até o palácio, disse que se fossemos fazer algo na vida que fosse lutar pelo nosso país e pelo nosso reis.

Ele era um grande homem, sempre nós protegia e nos ensinava a ter piedade do povo mesmo quando nós fossemos grandes guerreiros.Até mesmo o mal educado do MM que deu muito trabalho p mestre conseguiu fazer o coração dele amolecer.

-Mais a onde isso entra que você me conheceu?

-Como eu disse ele nos levou para o palácio e nos treinou na arena de gladiadores, sempre éramos maltratados pelos mais fortes e ele nunca ajudava queria que nós aprendêssemos a nos proteger sozinhos para depois poder proteger os outros.

A minha primeira luta foi aos 14 anos assim como a de todos, lutei com um rapaz mais velho que eu uns Dois anos.

Naquele dia todos estavam lá vendo a luta, os nobres o rei a rainha e seus filhos inclusive uma certa princesa loira.

Ela não sabia o que dizer, não tinha percebido, de fato Shaka lembrava os jovens gladiadores que tinha naquela época e depois de um tempo sumiram do palácio.

-Você estava com todos os outros se divertindo ao lado de seu pai com a luta.A única que não parecia alegre era sua mãe.

-Eu me lembrei de você e dos outros agora, você vivia andando com Kamus, Milo,Aioria que eram os mais jovens dos guerreiros no palácio!

-Exatamente!Lembro que você sempre ficava vendo os nossos treinamentos! – ele sorriu maliciosamente fazendo com que ela se sentisse desconfortável.

-Horas mais na época era interessante, alem do mais eu não ia para ver vocês eu ia para ver Hades ganhar de vocês. Meu irmão era o melhor.

-Não acho que ele seja o melhor hoje em dia!

-Shaka você não pretende matar meus irmão como matou meu pai pretende? – a expressão dela mudou de gentil e doce passou para uma melancólica e triste.

-Kotori eu vou matar se for preciso para que o povo tenha paz, comida e como viver, você não sabe as coisas horríveis que seus irmão fazem!

-Meus irmão são pessoas maravilhosas Shaka não permito que fique os insultando, como todos dizem não tem como se agradar gregos e troianos!

-Só como agradar os nobres!

-Você não entende o que é ser rei! – os dois começaram a discutir, a situação amigável dos dois havia desaparecido.

Ela se levantou da cadeira e rumou a porta de saída do recinto, mais na porta foi puxada pelo braço por Shaka.

-Me solta! – ela tentava se soltar em vão.

-Mestre Dohko queria muito que o povo tivesse condições melhores e lutou para isso para que todos tivessem uma vida boa. O seu pai não matou o mestre Dohko pelos ideais dele por ele querer a liberdade do povo, seu pai o respeitava com essa atitude, mais ele passou a odiar o seu mais corajoso e forte gladiador quando percebeu que a sua rainha amava-o!

-Não é verdade minha mãe amava meu pai!

-Assim como ama seu marido? – dito isso ele recebeu um forte tapa contra o rosto, todos no recinto pararam para ver a discussão e o que Shaka faria.

-Não duvide do amor da minha mãe pelo meu pai rebelde!

-Mais é a pura verdade sua mãe se apaixonou por um simples gladiador assim como mestre Dohko tinha um amor impossível por uma princesa.Sua mãe passava noites com nosso mestre lembro dela descendo as escadas para o nosso quarto que ficava perto do quarto de mestre Dohko no castelo.

-PARA DE FALAR ESSAS COISAS! – todos olhavam com um ar espantado o que acontecia, ate mesmo a musica havia parado.

- Mestre Dohko pretendia ir embora do castelo, pois não agüentava mais a tirania do seu pai e iria lutar contra ele para que o povo pudesse viver em paz e ter uma vida descente, sua mãe queria ir junto!Queria morar com ele aqui nesse vilarejo, mais sempre tem um traidor na historia, alguém contou ao rei o que se passava e ele mandou matar sua mãe!

-Minha mãe morreu assassinada por um bandido mais não foi meu pai que a matou!NÃO FOI!

-Ela foi morta e a guerra começou, seu pai lutava não para manter seu reino lutava por vingança por sua mãe não ter o amado, por ela preferir um simples gladiador.Mestre Dohko lutava por duas coisas, pela jovem que amava que morreu e pelo povo que sofria cada dia mais.

Ela escutou até o ultimo momento de cabeça baixa, quando percebeu que ele havia parado de falar ela simplesmente levantou a cabeça mostrando o rosto banhado pelas lagrimas e a expressão de ódio que tinha!

-Eu odeio você rebelde eu te odeio! – ela se retirou do lugar correndo, não iria ficar ali com aquele homem que só dizia as coisas que ela tentava não acreditar.

-Shaka ficou louco por que disse aquilo para ela?

-Não acha que ela devia saber que o pai dela não lutava por ninguém apenas por vingança?Que a mãe dela amava um simples gladiador como a gente?Que o povo é morto, vive na miséria simplesmente por diversão dos nobres?

Elas queriam sair dali e correr para perto da Kotori para consola-la mais Shaka não deixou, disse que ele conversaria com ela afinal foi ele que tinha a deixado naquele estado.

(…)

Ouviam-se gritos de raiva ecoando pelo castelo, as coisas se quebrando, as servas estavam aterrorizadas.

-MALDITOS!

-O que eles dizem nessa carta Zeus?

-Fazem exigências, exigências absurdas! Mais eu não vou fazer nada do que desejam, esse é o meu país governo como eu desejar eu sou o rei!

-Não se preocupe Zeus o Exercito de Pallas chega amanhã, daqui dois dias chega o da Tessalia e hoje chegou o de Esparta! – disse Hades olhando na janela os soldados espartanos tirando espadas, escudos bem feitos da carroça.Os soldados a maioria eram grandes e forte tinham aparecia robusta,mais o que impressionava mesmo era o comandante do exercito era um jovem rapaz de 20 anos muito bonito por sinal,que conseguia respeito de todos.

-Se é guerra que eles querem é isso que vão ter!Pendurarei as cabeças deles pelas ruas ou os queimarei vivos em praça publica.

-Quero que eles sejam humilhados antes como estão fazendo com a gente!

-Não se preocupe Poseidon eles vão ser humilhados da pior maneira possível!

(…)

-Estou preocupada com a Kotori Shura acho melhor ir ver ela!

-Não! O Shaka vai resolver a burrada que fez!

-É verdade o que ele disse?

-Tudo, e ele não falou nem a metade do que os reis fazem!- ela abaixou o rosto, não sabia o que dizer, enquanto vivia no luxo pessoas que lutavam para que ela fosse feliz que ficasse viva sofriam.

-Shura por que luta? Pelo povo?

-Por eles também mais luto também por mim!

-Por você?

-O povo sofre do mesmo que sofri, sou órfã meus pais foram assassinados por não pagar os altos impostos que o rei queria, eu consegui fugir por sorte!

-Acho que você é um grande homem Shura! – ele a olhou curioso com o comentário- É que eu acho que sou mesmo o que Kamus diz uma menina mimada que espera que os outros se curvem perante mim.Se eu fosse você acho que não conseguiria viver dessa forma, lutando por outras pessoas e por mim mesma,eu esperaria que lutassem por mim.

-É você é mesmo uma mimada! – ele sorriu para ela que lhe deu o mesmo sorriso.

-Shura da para parar com a cena romântica e jogar a maldita carta?

-MM você só ta estressadinho desse jeito por que está perdendo para mim e para Kikyou que a pouco não sabia jogar, e ainda mais por estar perdendo de uma mulher!

-JOGA A PORRA DA CARTA AGORA!

-Certo mais eu acho que você vai perder!

-SHURA VOU CONTAR ATE TRÊS PARA VOCÊ JOGAR A CARTA!- Aioros estava jogando com eles e só sabia rir era muito engraçado jogar com MM e Shura ainda mais quando MM estava perdendo.

-Ta mais se eu ganhar qual é meu premio?

-SHURA EU VOU TE MATAR! JOGA A BOSTA DA CARTA!

Shura mostrou as cartas que tinha e deu um sorriso de vitorioso mostrando que iria ganhar o jogo, Aioros jogou a dele que não tinha nada de interessante ou melhor era o que não tinha nada realmente.MM ate que estava com sorte, iam decidir pelas cartas que a Kikyou tinha.

-Bom acho que eu e o Shura ganhamos! – ela sorriu e mostrou as cartas e de fato haviam ganhado.

-PORRA AIOROS NÃO JOGO MAIS COM VOCÊ! Shura troca de par eu vou jogar com espartana!

-Eu não se acha que eu vou trocar ela pelo Aioros?

-Eu não sou tão ruim assim!

-O Aioros é péssimo principalmente quando tem mulher no jogo! – disse Milo que estava agarrando a uma mulher.

Todos riram e depois de muito palavrões e xingos alem de Shura quase morrer, ele trocou de par com MM.

(…)

Mayu observava Milo de longe via as mulheres o agarrarem e ele corresponder as caricias de forma ousada.De fato ele era muito cobiçado e as mulheres pareciam se dar a ele com prazer.

Depois dele virar mais um copo de bebida na boca e provocar Aioros que parecia perder um jogo contra Shura e Kikyou junto com MM ele agarrou a morena que estava nos braços dele e rumou para fora do recinto aos beijos com ela.

-Ele não volta mais!

-O que?

-O Milo ele não volta mais essa noite! Vai passar a noite toda se satisfazendo com aquela mulher! – comentou Lithos corada.

-Espero que ele se divirta! – ela comentou enciumada.

-Sabe o Milo é muito Bonito, é simpático engraçado e sabe agradar uma mulher na cama. As mulheres o adoram e os outros guerreiros mais Milo é um dos preferidos.

-Ele nem é tão interessante muito pelo contrario não vejo nada de bonito nele!

-Mayu não precisa mentir, diga a verdade Milo é muito sedutor, eu ate compreendo essa atração e esse ciúmes que tem por ele!

-O QUE? EU NÃO SINTO ISSO!

-Demonstra diferente! – ela sorriu maliciosamente para a princesa que apenas virou o rosto para porta de onde Milo havia saído – "Tarado sem vergonha"

A festa logo acabou, e todos que fizeram par com o Aioros perderam, Shura quase esganou Aioros, pois estavam apostando dinheiro e tudo o que tinha conseguido MM ganhou.

Arashi ficou dando tapas em Kanon a noite toda, que não desperdiçará uma oportunidade para tentar agarra-la, no final ele acabou ficando com um corte na testa de um copo que ela quebrou na cabeça dele.

Kotori e Shaka desapareceram depois daquela briga.Aioria levou Marin para casa e resolveu ficar por lar para "matar as saudades" da noiva.

Kamus também havia ido embora com uma mulher de cabelos curtos e loiros.Já Lithos foi arrastada para longe de Ikki por Aioros que tava morrendo de ciúmes da irmã e agradeceu por Aioria não estar lá ou provavelmente ele ia fazer um escândalo.

E Shura levou a espartana para casa de Kamus.

Já Saga e Sango voltaram a discutir como antes.Estavam deitados na cama um de cada lado olhando para o teto se xingando.

-Olha mulher pode ir parando, você conseguiu o que queria eu admito que quero dormir com você que você é linda e tudo de mais, mais se você continuar me provocando dessa maneira e eu fizer uma besteira a culpa vai ser toda sua.

-Cala boca Saga, devia aprender a controlar seus desejos.

-Acho que não são só meus desejo mulher você parece querer também! – ele a puxou fazendo com que o corpo ficasse por cima do dele.

-Meu caro guerreiro você é louco só pode! Por que eu te desejaria? – ela se aproximou mais do rosto dele fazendo com que as bocas ficassem alguns milímetros de distancia.

-Por que eu sou muito gostoso!

-Isso é o que você acha!

Saga puxou o rosto dela para que pudesse beija-la, se apossou da boca de forma faminta, como se fosse o ultimo dia de sua vida, chupava os lábios inferiores e dava leves mordidinhas, explorava toda a boca dela passando a língua em todos os cantos, sentia a língua aveludada dela procurando a dele.

Beijava-se sensualmente e apenas paravam para recuperar o ar, e logo já estavam se beijando de novo, gemidos abafados pelos beijos eram ouvidos.

Ele parou de beija-la e a olhou, os olhos dela que brilhavam de desejo,a boca levemente inchada e vermelha ,ele deslizou as mão pelo rosto delicado fazendo uma caricia carinhosa no rosto a vendo fechar os olhos para sentir melhor as mão que estavam fazendo com que sua pele queimasse.

-Sango! – ele sussurrou roucamente devido ao desejo.

-Vamos dormir! – ela deslizou para o lado e ficou de costas para ele!

-O QUE DORMIR?

-Lógico você pensou que eu ia fazer o que com você?Só por que te dei uns beijinhos não significa que vou deixar que me possua!

-MAIS É MUITO ATREVIMENTO! – Saga se levantou da cama em um gesto brusco.

-A onde vai?

-Isso não te interessa!- ele saiu do quarto e da casa, iria procurar Dephane que não o tratava como um homem qualquer.

-Idiota bastardo!- ela bufou e deu um sorrisinho de lado ao lembrar o desejo dele pelos seus lábios.

(…)

-Você podia ser um pouco mais gentil não acha Arashi e ter a consideração de cuidar do meu corte pelo menos!

-Eu não você mereceu!

-Eu? Só por que eu tentei te dar um beijinho para te fazer melhorar o animo? – Kanon tinha gelo muito gelo na testa onde tinha uma marca roxa e um pequeno corte.

-Olha se quer melhorar meu animo me faz um favor?

-O que quiser! – ele se aproximou mais dela.

-Fique longe de mim! – ela gritou e se retirou de perto dele.

-Nunca nenhuma mulher me pediu isso normalmente elas choram para mim é ficar perto! Duvido que o marido dela seja tão bom quanto eu na cama !- Kanon sentiu a sandália ser jogado contra sua cabeça!

-Não fale de meu marido!

-Será que da para parar de jogar qualquer coisa em mim? - ele comentou zangado,estava começando a se irritar dela ficar jogando coisas nele.

-Então para de insultar meu marido, você querendo ou não sou casada com ele e o amo!

-É pena que seu marido compartilha o amor dele não só com você e sim com metade da Grécia.

-Não vou discutir isso com você, você não parece também um dos homens que consegue controlar as tentações femininas.

-Se eu não soubesse controlar eu já teria te agarrado jogado você nesse chão e te possuído da maneira que eu quisesse.

-Olha aqui… - parou de falar ao sentir ser puxada pelos dois braços.

-Agora não tem mais como jogar qualquer coisa em mim, e não tente resistir afinal como você mesmo acha eu não sou homem que se controla ao ver alguma tentação feminina!

Ele se apossou da boca dela com volúpia tentando abri-la com língua, mais estava difícil a jovem resistia tentava se livrar dele, ele a puxou mais de encontro a ele fazendo com que se sentasse em seu colo, e aos poucos a resistência dela foi diminuindo e ela começou a corresponder o beijo abrindo espaço para que ele aprofundasse a caricia.

Ficaram se beijando por um tempo, ate que eles se separaram por falta de ar, ele se afastou dela antes que ela recobrasse os sentidos e atirasse outra coisa nele ou o batesse.

-Seus lábios tem um gosto muito bom Arashi! – ele olhou para ela maliciosamente e depois se retirou para o quarto reclamando de dor na testa, onde tinha o machucado.

Ela estava com as mãos nos lábios, não acreditava que tinha correspondido ao beijo do sedutor guerreiro.Queria morrer naquele momento de ter traído o marido com um homem que era o inimigo.

(…)

Ikki havia levado ela de volta a casa de Milo, quando ela chegou lá encontrou a casa escura, parecia estar fazia, a não ser pelo barulho que vinha do quarto.

Pretendia dormir na sala como ontem mais o barulho a deixava curiosa, será que Milo levou a mulher da festa para casa e estava naquele quarto com ela?A pergunta ecoava pela sua cabeça, não resistindo se aproximou do quarto que tinha a porta entreaberta.

Viu o corpo forte de Milo sobre o corpo da jovem, se movimentando ritmadamente.Os corpos dos dois se entrelaçavam os gemidos ecoavam pelo quarto, os corpos estavam cobertos com uma fina camada de suor.

Viu a mulher passar as unhas e as mãos pelas costas de Milo soltando gemidos altos, nem um pouco discretos.

Ela saiu dali não ia ficar vendo aquela pouca vergonha .Ela estava com a face corada de vergonha e raiva, decidiu que dormiria em outro lugar menos naquela casa.

(…)

Shura e Kikyou abriram a porta da casa de Kamus e se depararam com um cena um pouco comprometedora.

Kamus estava apenas com a roupa de baixo enquanto uma mulher nua estava em cima dele o beijando e o acariciando, no chão da entrada da casa.

A jovem espartana arregalou os olhos enquanto Shura só sorria maliciosamente, o amigo de fato era um tarado como todo mundo dizia.

Kamus e a jovem perceberam que não estavam sozinhos e encontraram o espanhol sorrindo maliciosamente enquanto a jovem espartana estava com os olhos verdes esmeraldas arregaladas e corada.

-Shura vamos embora daqui! – disse ela se virando de costas para o casal que estava no chão.

-Esperem não é o que vocês estão pensando.

-Kamus não é que você é mesmo tarado! – disse Shura de braços cruzados rindo do homem que lhe mandava um olhar reprovador.

-Cala boca Shura! Espera Kikyou! – Kamus a puxou pelo braço fazendo a jovem se afastar bruscamente.

-Vista-se! – ela rosnou em um gesto que demonstrava que ela estava ofendida.

Kamus olhou para seu corpo que estava praticamente nu e se afastou da jovem.

-Shura leve-a para sua casa!

-Quem a Kikyou ou a mulher nua ?- Kamus estava irritado com o amigo que de vez de ajudar piorava lembrando da mulher nua que estava lá.

-Eu Shura o Kamus quer que me leve para não atrapalhar a noite dele! – A jovem morena deu um ultimo olhar reprovador para Kamus e saiu da casa.

-Não esquenta Kamus a amanha ela esqueci isso! – Shura foi atrás de Kikyou que estava com um olhar de morte no rosto.

-Duvido que ela esqueça! – disse Kamus em um suspiro vendo a espartana conversando furiosa com Shura.

(…)

Kotori estava no quarto que dividia com Shaka, não havia parado de chorar um minuto, as palavras de Shaka ecoavam em sua cabeça.

-Kotori vamos conversar.

-NÃO QUERO FALAR COM VOCÊ!

Ele fechou a porta do quarto e se sentou na frente dela a segurando pelo braço de modo que ela não fugisse.

-Querendo ou não você vai falar comigo!

Continua...

**Gente eu sei prometi um hentai mais acho que ainda não ta na hora de um eles se conhecem, a pouco tempo, hentai só mais para frente XD**

**E me digam quem vocês querem de par? Eu tenho algumas preferências mais tem uns que eu não faço a mínima com que colocar...**

Agradeço pelos comentários gente eles me incentivam muito para continuar, se não fosse por eles não sei se continuaria….Bom arigato! 


End file.
